<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of the Hero Bokuto Koutarou by runningfromrealitytoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194803">The Adventures of the Hero Bokuto Koutarou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime'>runningfromrealitytoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Disney Aus [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Hercules (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, F/M, Greek setting, M/M, akaashi as megara, bokuto as hercules, wanna guess who are pain and panic?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koutarou was born the son to the King and Queen of Olympus, only for him to be taken away as a baby after a grudge from his uncle led to a plot in taking his life. As he settles down on earth and unable to control his godly powers, will he become the hero he always wanted to be or remain a flightless owl?</p><p>Hercules au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Disney Aus [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thats the Gospel Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oya? Oya oya? Oya oya oya?</p><p>While I am still doing my Frozen fic, this idea came into mind (and also I need an excuse to write BokuAka) so I thought heck, why not try this out. I really loved this show as a kid and hope I can bring the characters to life as well as I can in this context (and also don't you want to see them wearing Greek clothing and Bokuto showing off his abs?).</p><p>This will take place in the Greek setting (since its Hercules and my knowledge of Japanese mythology is dismal) so here we go!!!</p><p>Not sure about how updates will work but we'll see!</p><p>For now, hey hey hey, enjoy the story!!!</p><p>I don't own the characters. They belong to the amazing Furudate-sensei.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long time ago, in a land far far away, where the gods ruled over the earth and the legends of heroes were sung across the seas, there was a young man who became the legend among legends. True to his words and the strongest man alive, his name, was Bokuto Koutarou, the son of the king and queen of the gods, Zeus and Hera.</p><p> </p><p>So what is to become of this interesting tale… this is where our story.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, you’re getting so boring, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa groaned as he hung out in the painting on the pot, his face scrunched up in annoyance as his best friend once again failed miserably as the narrator. He knew he should have been given the job of the person backstage or just one of the random people fighting in the background but no, the director had to give him one of the most important jobs of introducing the characters and making it sound like he was reading from a history textbook.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Shittykawa! This is the script!” Iwaizumi snapped offscreen as Suga yawned, stretching next to Oikawa as the muse sighed, “Please don’t fight again. I know you two are in love and want to go on escapades together but for goodness sakes, keep your pants on until we’re done with the story.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine fine! But you better don’t go running off with Dai-chan before we’re done either!” Oikawa snapped as Futakuchi pushed past the two, “Gentlemen, there is enough Futakuchi to go around.”</p><p> </p><p>“And who the heck would want to date you?!” both of them snapped as the third muse cried out in mock pain, throwing his hand over his chest as he fell back, landing straight onto the floor as he yelped, “This was where you were supposed to catch me, Kenma!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not interested,” Kenma murmured as he continued playing his PSP.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute, something is wrong with this picture, we don’t have PSP’s in this century!” Futakuchi yelled as Kenma rolled his eyes, “Well the person who did the painting decided that it was ok to let me have it so why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok gents! Let’s just get this party started! Are you with me, guys?” Semi, the fifth and final muse roared as the rest groaned, “About time you showed up! Where have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna guess?” he smirked as the rest groaned, Oikawa and Suga face-palming themselves as Futakuchi slung an arm around his neck as Iwaizumi clapped his hands from wherever he was at, “Oi, are you guys going to get started or what?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine fine, Iwa-chan! We’re getting to it. We’ll handle it darling,” Oikawa smiled as he blew a kiss at his lover’s direction, Iwaizumi grunting profanities under his breath before sighing, “You go, Shittykawa.”</p><p> </p><p>Upbeat music began to play as the muses gathered around, Oikawa dancing around as he smiled, “We are the muses. Gods of the arts and the proclaimers of heroes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heroes like Bokuto Kotarou,” Suga sighed as he waved a fan in his hand, Kenma sighing as Semi grinned, “You mean, Hunk-tarou. Oh, I would like to make some sweet music with him baby!”</p><p> </p><p>“Disgusting,” Kenma groaned as Futakuchi clapped his hands, “Actually, this story began way before Bokuto Koutarou was born, many aeons ago. Hit it, Iwaizumi.” The music turned up the notch as the muses sang, twirling their bodies as a flight of stairs appeared for their descent. Oikawa grinned as he led the way, swaying his hips as his chiton rode up to reveal pale milky skin as he heard Iwaizumi faintly nosebleeding in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he loved his job.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!!! And when the earth was new, when planet earth was down on its luck. And everywhere gigantic brutes called titans ran amok!”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a nasty place! There was a mess wherever you stepped,” Futakuchi sighed as he stepped past broken pottery, nimbly making his way past the mess as Semi budged in, “Where chaos reigned, and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that was nasty!” Suga chanted as the group sang as one (although Kenma ad lipped most of the time).</p><p> </p><p>“And then along came Zeus, he hurled his thunderbolt! He zapped and locked those suckers in a vault! They’re trapped and on his own stopped chaos in its tracks! And that’s the gospel truth! The guy was too type A to just relax!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s the world’s first dish,” Suga sighed as Semi winked, “Atta boy. Zeus tamed the globe while still in his youth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Though, honey, it may seem impossible, that’s the gospel truth oh oh oh. On Mt Olympus life was neat and smooth as sweet vermouth. Though, honey, it may seem imposs’ble, that’s the gospel truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly the curtains parted to reveal a descent into the sky, the sound of muses voices echoing across the sky as they rose higher and higher. Soon they were past the clouds and looking at the country of Greece stretching below them, riding higher into the clouds as they passed the golden gates of Mount Olympus, home of the gods and where the story truly begins.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a baby chuckling and cooing filled the air as the gods and goddess partied away. Sound of laughter bounced off the walls as people mingled and party, most of them already in a state of drunkenness as some turned to see the happy couple standing on the pavilion. The queen smiled as she cradled a small baby in her arms, the baby’s golden eyes darting to his mother’s wavy hair as he reached out, cooing as his mother sighed, “Koutarou, behave yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>The baby laughed as his mother, Hera gently set him into the small cot, cooing as his father, Zeus, King of the Gods came over, his white beard framing his chin as he grinned, “Oh there is my baby boy! Peekaboo! How is my little night owl? Daddy’s gonna stick his finger. Can you catch the finger? Can you… woah!”</p><p> </p><p>Zeus’s booming laugh echoed across Olympus as Koutarou let out a gurgle, his fingers grasped around his father’s one finger, lifting him into the air as though he weighed nothing. All the gods were born with talents and powers no mortal could ever dream of. For Koutarou, it was the gift of superhuman strength, something that his parents found both amusing and a bit afraid since he broke about 100 of his toys in five minutes and proceeded to go on a rampage around Olympus destroying property. Lucky for them, Olympus had a self-repair function so whenever a god’s powers went out of hand, all they need to do was to wait for the structure to build itself back up again.</p><p> </p><p>Bless Hephaestus for being a genius on that.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, coming through! Sorry, coming through! My, you look gorgeous. Can I get your number later? Pardon me,” a voice called, the sound of tiny wings beating in the air approaching as Konoha, the messenger of the gods came to a halt in front of the King and Queen, a bouquet of flowers in his hand as Hera gasped, “Oh Konoha dear, they’re lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you I just thought you might need some flowers to freshen up after having a hell of a time with this tyke. Oh, king Zeus,” Konoha grinned as he fluttered over, the wings on his sandals propelling him through the air. as the god of messages and basically anything that the gods were too lazy to do, making Konoha a jack-of-all-trades.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything is good. Food checked. Music checked. Ten Olympic sized swimming pools filled with wine, checked. I don’t think we had a party this awesome ever since we learned Narcissus found himself,” Konoha jabbed a finger at a man puckering his lips at his own reflection, grinning to himself as Konoha whispered, “Oh and about him…”</p><p> </p><p>“He will come soon. Anyways, let’s get started with the celebrations,” Zeus boomed as Konoha clapped his hands, all the gods and goddess turning their attention to the family. Konaha did a twirl as he changed outfits, his chiton replaced with a white blazer with gold and black accents and sporting a pair of shades on his nose, winking from behind them as he produced a mic from midair and yelled into it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ladies and gents! Boys and girls! Welcome to the birthday celebrations of Prince Koutarou!!! I'm your host for the day, Konoha Akinori, your ever so fateful delivery god and DJ for the day. Now, let's give a warm welcome to the host of the day, ZEUSSSS!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey hey hey!" Zeus yelled as the crowd chanted, "Hey hey hey!" Hera tried not to facepalm herself at her husband's weird antics. Hopefully, her son won't pick up the "Hey hey hey" thing he has got going for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you all for coming! I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts and for celebrating my son’s birth!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you mean… treasury,” Konoha sighed at the amount of stuff he would have to clean up later. Man, he couldn’t remember anyone even giving him anything when he was born. Wait, when was he born again?</p><p> </p><p>“What about our gift dear?” Hera asked as she jostled Koutarou in her arms, the baby looking at his father eagerly as the big man scratched his head, having completely forgotten all about his son’s present when an idea came into mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I have an idea. Let’s see… hmmm. Maybe a bit of this and that…” he muttered as he grabbed some clouds in his hands, smashing them together as Koutarou cooed. The baby reached out at the tiny ball of fluff he handed to him, Koutarou giving it a small jab as the ball burst into a black ball of fluff, orange hair peeking out from within as the small creature chirped. It was a round ball of feathers, the creature chirping as Koutarou hopped back a bit, afraid of what was in front of him as his father smiled, “His name is Hinata Shouyou. And he’s all yours son.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shou!” Koutarou yelped as he grappled the small bird in his arms, the small thing chirping as he gave Koutarou a little peck in protest. Koutarou sniffled as Hinata gave him a gentler peck, snuggling close to him as Koutarou cooed, his arms slowly bringing the bird into his embrace as the crowd cooed at the sight of the two bonding together. Zeus smiled as Hera gently handed his son over, Zeus marvelling at how tiny his son was as Hinata flapped next to them, having already discovered he could fly as Zeus brought Koutarou over to his bed and set him in.</p><p> </p><p>“My boy. My little Koutarou,” he smiled as he gave a gentle kiss on his son’s forehead, the boy yawning when a voice groaned across the pavilion, “Well, did I miss the party or should I have just not come at all?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to the source of the voice, a black hooded figure slinking out of the shadows as the man scowled. Even though he wore a white mask across his face, it was evident that he looked very very pissed off. As the god of the underworld, Sakusa Kiyoomi didn’t have the time to revel in happiness up in the clouds like the other gods, having mountains of work to do every day and sorting out the dead. Oh fun times for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey, you made it, Kiyoomi! How are things in the underworld?” Zeus boomed as he wandered over to Sakusa and patted his back, making the god flinched, “What did I tell you about skin contact?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry sorry. I thought you got over your fear of germs already. I mean, how much germs can you avoid when you’re swimming with the dead?” Zeus asked as some giggles rang across Olympus. Sakusa scowled as he whipped out some disinfectant products and began spraying them over himself, wrinkling at the smell as he made his way over to where his nephew was, the tiny creature making Sakusa hate himself for making the journey all the way up there as he reached into his pocket and handed him a ball.</p><p> </p><p>“Here. Play fetch with this,” Sakusa growled as Koutarou yelped, snatching the ball in his hands and throwing it hard at Sakusa’s face. The god cried out as Hinata let out a string of chirping laughter, red staining Sakusa’s face from the impact as the now deflated ball sank to the ground when Zeus clapped his arms around his shoulders, “Come on, Kiyoomi! Don’t be such a stiff! Join the celebrations!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch me and no. I’ve already wasted my time coming up here and mingling with you lot. I feel like I’m going to get sick being here with you buffoons. I’ve already paid my respects to the kid so if you’ll excuse me, I will be on my way,” Sakusa snarled as he walked back towards the exit, his cloak billowing behind him as he heard his brother snort, “Oh go ahead then. Work yourself to death. Hey, work yourself to death? A god of death working to death? What a ride haha!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa wrapped his cloak around himself even more as he heard the other gods laughing at his retreating back, his brother doing nothing in making things better as he called for the party to resume, loud music filling the man as he laughed, “Oh man, I just wanna kill myself for making such a cool joke, ha!”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he had no idea how much Sakusa wished he could get rid of the man, the same person who threw him into the underworld and made him king of the dead for all eternity. Under the stupid guise of him having a scowl and not being able to be a good ruler of anything else. Of course, Zeus had to go with the best and become King of Olympus while Poseidon, their oh so don’t give a shit about anything brother, got the oceans.</p><p> </p><p>If he could turn back the clock, Sakusa could have had either one of those if only he had just spoken up but no, he decided to be the good brother and go with the flow.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on everyone! Are you ready to partyyyyy????!!!!" Konoha yelled as the gods chanted his name, the god producing a DJ set as he began mixing in some tunes, the happy music making Sakusa even angrier as he growled to himself. </p><p> </p><p>“If only. If only you would just go kill yourself and make my life easier,’ Sakusa scowled as the golden gates slammed shut behind him, the god beginning his descent back into the hellhole he had come from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A cruel plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter and roasting some of the characters haha! You wanna guess who are Pain and Panic?</p><p>Kept watching so many Hercules clips and listening to Disney songs these few days (especially Frozen arghhh! Watched who knows how many versions of Let it go). </p><p>Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curtains rose for another scene plying before the viewers, the muses singing their song as the darkness enveloped the scene. The sound of a river rushing below and the sounds of the dead bouncing off the cavern walls set the next scene, Oikawa sighing as the muse looked down below, “If there was one God you don’t want to get steamed up, its Sakusa, cause he had an evil plan.”</p><p> </p><p>The muses voices came together as one as the scene shifted to show Sakusa seated in a boat, his hood pulled over his head as he grumbled to himself, Suna the riverman pushing the boat forward as the dead wailed from the River. Sakusa just about hated this part of the journey; even though he knew the dead didn’t have any form of illness on them, he couldn’t help but feel disgusted at being touch by their dead hands, the slime from the river sticking to his robes as he grunted, “What did I do to deserve this?</p><p> </p><p>“He ran the underworld. But thought the dead were dull and uncouth. He was as mean as he was ruthless, and that’s the gospel truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa flicked his wrists as he blasted yet another pair of dead souls trying to clamber onto his boat, wrinkling his nose as he sprayed “Dead repellent” onto himself. Heck, these things never work but it was better than nothing, although he wished he could sue the company who made this junk (he would have to blame Konoha for being the only one able to send stuff to him in the underworld since Amazon didn’t deliver to his address.)</p><p> </p><p>“He had a plan to shake things up and that’s the gospel truth.”</p><p> </p><p>The muses sang their song as the boat passed under the feet of Mad dog, the three-headed giant dog that kept watch of the underworld. The beast growled as Sakusa nodded to Suna, who tossed a hunk of meat into the beast’s jaws. Sakusa would never touch meat like that with his bare hands; just thinking of being in the vicinity of it made him want to puke. Luckily for him, Suna was ever so patient in helping him with his journeys up and down the river; it wasn’t as though there was anyone else to hire if he didn’t do his job right. No deity in their right frame of mind would answer to a job advert to come down to the underworld out of their own free will.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa’s palace finally came into view as Suna bowed low, wishing him a good day as he pulled out from the bank. Sakusa grimaced as he stepped back onto shore, already smelling the two idiots he kept for lackeys coming down followed by some yells and curses.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go through first! I need to see Omi-kun!”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you wait?! I haven’t seen Suna in a week! You saw Sakusa a day ago!”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean I can’t go say hi to my beloved boyfriend!” the first voice yelled as two boys fell down from the steps in a tangle of limbs. Both of them snapped and snarled at each other, fingers clawing into their faces as Sakusa sighed, “If you want to catch Suna, he’s already long gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” the boy with grey hair whined as Sakusa glared down at the Miya twins. While they did well as the fox deities that wrecked pain and panic across the Greek world, having them in his palace often drove him up the wall. When they weren’t out and about causing chaos in the mortal realm, they did just about everything and anything to make his life miserable, Sakusa already feeling a headache coming in thinking of what they had done to the palace.</p><p> </p><p>How he even liked one half, if not the more annoying half of the two was beyond him.</p><p> </p><p>“Omi-kun!” Atsumu, the younger of the twins with blonde hair yelped as he disentangled himself from his twin and barrelled into the king, Sakusa quick to use his darkness and shoving the boy away before he could pounce. Atsumu whined as the tendrils snaked around his arms and legs, pulling him away from the god as Atsumu scowled, “Come on, Omiomi! What put you in such a foul mood?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasted my time going up to see my damn nephew and he almost contaminated me with his germs. My stupid brother had the nerve to even laugh at me wanting to go home and do work. Can you blame me being the only god that has a shit ton of work to do?” Sakusa growled as Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows, “How about I give you a bit of Atsumu treatment?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, Sumu! Sakusa has work to do. The three Fates are here, as requested,” Osamu mumbled from the ground as the god sighed, moving to walk up the stairs towards the meeting chambers he had. As he approached, he could hear boisterous laughs bouncing off the walls, two of them in deep conversation as one of them sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Big boobs… nice ass.. shame she has to die. Can we let her live, please Chikara?” a voice pleaded as another snapped, “No! Glasses are the way to go! We don’t have enough glasses people here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you two shut up and cut the string? Lord Sakusa will be here at any moment,” the third voice snapped as the two collectively sighed before the sound of a scissors snipping echoed followed by a scream. Sakusa ducked his head as a soul flew past him, the woman’s mouth agape as she screamed. Not all the dead wanted to be taken away from their lives so early on and some of them gave him a hell of a tome dragging back to the underworld. Lucky for him, the Miya twins were actually very good at dragging people back, willingly or not which saved him a lot of hassle.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Sakusa! Yosh!” a voice called as Sakusa turned to look at the three fates, Ennoshita Chikara, Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryunosuke. Out of the three of them, only one of them had an eyeball in their head, the others fumbling around blindly. At that moment, Tanaka, the bald Fate had the eyeball, explaining why he could see the person they had just sent to hell as the man turned to bow to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, sir. I suggest your trip was good?” he asked as Nishinoya shouted, “Did you see any hot chicks? Did you? Did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I don’t fancy women.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, don’t be such a spoilsport! There had to be a heck ton of hot girls up in Olympus! Please tell me you at least stole the phone book they keep up there!” Nishinoya, the shortest of the bunch with a mile up black hair and a tuft of blond hair sticking out in front yelped as Ennoshita rammed a hand into his head, “Can we get this meeting started already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Tanaka and Nishinoya grunted as Sakusa turned to them, “I want some answers concerning a certain plight of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, Zeus pissed you off again and you want to incinerate him?” Nishinoya asked as he punched Tanaka in the head, the eyeball plopping into his hands as he stuck it into his own eye socket. The Miya twins squirmed behind Sakusa as Ennoshita groaned, “My lord, as much as we know how much the king of the gods pisses you off, we can’t go reading the future and telling you what's going to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Which is why I have this,” Sakusa said as he snapped his fingers, Osamu nodding as he retrieved a golden book from his pocket. Nishinoya’s eyes widened as Tanaka grabbed the eyeball from him, stuffing it into his own eye socket as he yelled, “Is that… is that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“The one and only phone book with all of the goddess’s numbers in them. I even highlighted a few I thought would be useful for you,” Sakusa said as Nishinoya yelped, “Does that mean…”</p><p> </p><p>“We can finally call Kiyoko-san?!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled as Ennoshita banged their heads together, the eyeball rolling onto the ground as Sakusa toed it with his boot. Strapping on his gloves and using his tendrils to hand it back to them, the three Fates looked at him quizzically as he handed the eyeball back to Ennoshita.</p><p> </p><p>“If you three cooperate with me, not only will you get the phonebook but I will get every other magazine with each of their autographs signed on it, got it? I will even give you a limited edition Shimizu Kiyoko album.” The goddess was the goddess of the good hunt and while she remained celibate and refused any relations with men, that didn’t mean people didn’t try to go after her. She did entertain them by letting them listen to some of her singing, her concerts being some of the most famous in Olympus and the three of them (well more of Tanaka and Nishinoya) were big fans of hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Ennoshita! Imagine if we can hear Kiyoko-san’s voice on repeat forever and ever,” Tanaka pleaded as Nishinoya grabbed his cloak, “Pretty please?! We promise we won’t wreck your collection anymore! We’ll even give you free tickets to her concert next time!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa narrowed his eyes as the three Fates bickered for a bit, Ennoshita finally giving up as he sighed, “Fine fine. Give me the eyeball; you better give me a millennium’s supply of front row seats to her shows.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have my word,” Sakusa said as  Nishinoya plucked the eyeball from his head, the small ball rising into the air as it shone to reveal the image of a constellation hanging in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“In eighteen years, precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely,” Tanaka chanted as Nishinoya raised his hands, “The time has come for you to act, unleash the Titans to help with your monstrous act.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Sakusa muttered, already knowing something about how he could use the Titans to his advantage. While he wasn’t a fan of his extended family, considering they were stupid enough to do anything to get out of their prison, they would have to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Zeus will then finally fall and you, Sakusa, King of the Underworld will rule all!” Tanaka yelled as Osamu and Atsumu yelled, “Hell yes! Sakusa rules!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it you two,” Sakusa growled as Ennoshita put up a warning hand, “However, if Koutarou comes face to face with you, you will fail.”</p><p> </p><p>With a ring of laughter, the three Fates disappeared into the air in a flash of light, their laughter echoing across the room as Osamu and Atsumu backed up against the wall, already sensing the anger seeping off Sakusa in the form of tendrils. The man growled as he slammed a hand onto the table, the structure cracking under his fist as he scowled, “You two. Come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, they made their way into one of the lower chambers of the palace, the doors to the elevator opening with a ding as the twins stepped out. Sakusa hadn’t exchanged a word ever since they stepped foot inside the elevator, the twins wondering if he was going to sacrifice them or something to fulfil his plans as he snarled, “Well, what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do we think? What do you even think you’re thinking about now?” Atsumu asked as Sakusa snapped, “How to kill a god you idiot! Koutarou is a god so how do you even kill him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Throw him off a cliff?” Atsumu asked as Osamu kicked him in the shin, “It's not a trick question you idiot, you just have to make him mortal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely,” Sakusa said as he reached into a column containing one of his many potions. Sakusa spent a lot of his time coming up with ways to torture people, poisons and potions being one of his specialities. The twins have often been his unwilling guinea pigs whenever he got into a temper and they caused him trouble, often ending up in various bad spots if they took a potion gone wrong. Luckily for them, as gods, they were able to recover fairly quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what to do,” Sakusa snarled as the twins gave identical grins, Atsumu reaching to grab the vial from Sakusa and bowing low to him, “As you wish, my king.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>That night, the sound of furniture crashing filled the floating country as Zeus and Hera awoke from their slumber. The king and queen looked up in confusion, the sound of panicked chirping sounding out as Zeus yelled, “Koutarou!”</p><p> </p><p>By the time they made their way to the nursery, it was too late. Koutarou was gone, Hinata stuffed into a vase as the tiny bird tried to pull his way out. Hera could only get to her knees and sob as Zeus’s shouts of anger shook the sky, thunder raining onto the earth below them as two foxes soared through the sky, a squealing baby held in between them as they began their descent to the mortal world.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew we should have eaten the bird when we had the chance! I was hungry!” Atsumu yelled as Osamu grunted, “Shut up and let’s just deal with this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You promised me to get some food. Where's the nearest KFC drive-thru?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about your stomach now you idiot!” Osamu yelled just as they collided with a huge rock, Koutarou slipping from their grasp and falling onto the floor with a wail. The two foxes gaped as the baby began to cry, Atsumu quickly moving to grab the vial and stuff a bottle teat over it, stuffing it into the baby’s mouth to avoid it from wailing even more as Osamu whispered, “Oi, Sumu. Are you sure you’re doing it right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure! I mean look! He’s getting less shiny!” Atsumu complained as the baby continued to lose his glow. Bit by bit, the golden halo surrounding him began to diminish, the pink liquid getting lesser and lesser as Osamu hissed, “Hurry up!”</p><p> </p><p>“You want the kid to choke?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re supposed to kill the kid dammit!”</p><p> </p><p>Before the two could continue arguing, a voice rang out as Atsumu dropped the bottle to the ground, Koutarou letting out a wail as the two foxes ran for cover. As they hid in the bushes, the two of them watched as two humans walked towards the baby, one of them with a lantern in his hand as the woman gasped, “Oh you’re poor thing. What is a baby doing out here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit. What are we going to do now?” Atsumu hissed as Osamu whispered, “We kill them.”</p><p> </p><p>The twins eyes began to flow as they shifted forms, their bodies turning into the thin ropes of a snakes as they slithered out towards the unexpecting couple who were hunched over the baby. The woman cooed as she touched the boy’s forehead, the baby gurgling as she pushed aside his curls, “Oh, look how cute he is. His eyes as so beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. I wondered where his parents are? Hmmm, what’s this? Koutarou eh? He would sound find as a member of the Bokuto family,” the man smiled as the woman turned to see two large snaked towering over them. She screamed as her husband held up his lantern, twin pairs of red eyes glaring down at them. The snakes bore their fangs as they lunged for the kill only to be stopped as gurgling laughter filled the air, the couple gaping as they say Koutarou grabbing the snakes and rattling them like toys, the two of them internally yelling at getting dizzy as Koutarou yelled, “Hey hey hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hey hey us!” Atsumu yelled as they were tied together and tossed away, the twins yelling as the couple stared at their new charge, wondering if they had just witnessed a miracle or something insane.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the twins had landed about 10 miles away from where Koutarou was, colliding with a large rock as they slumped to the ground, Their bodies shifted as they finally became a tangle of limbs, Osamu's foot in Atsumu's nose as they groaned in unison, “Sakusa is so gonna kill us!”</p><p> </p><p>"But if he doesn't find out, he won't murder us and feed us to Mad Dog right?' Atsumu piped up as Osamu grinned, his eyes shining in the darkness as he smirked, "If. If is good."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Now that's settled, can we go get some KFC?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just had to put the Miya twins as Sakusa's lackeys haha! Poor Suna being the boatman isn't as bad as it sounds (he still gets breaks to go be with Osamu).</p><p>Let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I can go the distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but hope you guys like it!</p><p>I do feel bad for putting Bokuto through so much shit but its gotta be done (he will have his moments, don't worry!). On a side note, mostly I would be using Koutarou here since Bokuto is his family name and since Koutarou is technically his real name, going to use it like it is. But most of the characters will be calling him Bokuto since I can't go with Akaashi not saying "Bokuto-san" and for the whole sake of keeping the using surnames bit (its super tricky writing Koutarou instead of Bokuto since I'm so used to writing him as Bokuto but you get my drift.)</p><p>Here's the link to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aqpF-MwyUs">I Can Go The Distance</a></p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Find him whatever it takes. Search the mortal realm if you have to! I don’t want anyone to rest until you’ve found him!” Zeus’s yells echoed across Olympus as the gods and goddess began their search, the muses watching from their perch as Semi bowed his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It was tragic. Zeus sent out all the gods to search for the young boy. But the time they found the baby, it was too late.”</p><p> </p><p>The muses raised their heads as they sang as one, watching as the gods searched in vain and finally returned the news to the grieving king and queen. Hera could only weep as her husband tried to comfort her, Konoha bowing his head as he promised to look out for the young child the best he could as they sang their song.</p><p> </p><p>“Young Koutarou was mortal now. but since he did not drink the last drop, he still retained his godlike strength, so thank his lucky stars,” Futakuchi sang as Suga continued, “But Zeus and Hera wept. ‘Cause their son could never come home. They had to watch their precious baby grow up from afar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kiyomi’s horrid plan!” Oikawa cried out as he wiped a few tears from his eyes, Kenma rolling his eyes as he continued playing his game, “was hatched before Kou could cut out his first tooth. The boy grew stronger every day, and that’s the gospel truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s the gospel truth…” the muses sang as the curtains parted for the next scene, the sun rising above their heads as sheep grazed on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Eighteen years later…</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey hey hey! Make way for Bokuto Koutarou!” Koutarou yelled as he raced down the road, his feet kicking up dust as his poor father and donkey clung on for dear life. The sheep that had been eating in peace earlier scattered with haste as the boy nearly ran them over, hay spilling from the top of the pile as Mr Bokuto shouted, “Koutarou! Slow down! You’re gonna kill us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey pops! Have a little faith! We’re gonna be… woah!!!” Koutarou yelled as he slammed into the entrance of the market, knocking off a few construction workers off the top of the marble arch as they yelled, “Holy shit, watch where you’re going, Bokuto-kun!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!!! Oops, pardon me! Large cart with hay coming through!” Koutarou yelled as people fled for cover, more than one screaming death threats at him as his father shouted, “Pull the brakes!”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have any!” Koutarou yelled as he dug his heels into the ground, his body sinking into the ground until the cart finally came to a halt, the boy whooping with joy as he leapt out. The donkey let out a belated whine as Mr Bokuto wobbled to his feet, steadying himself on the side as he grunted, “Thanks, Koutarou. I didn’t know if we could have made it here without your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem pops. You want me to get this?” Koutarou asked as he lifted the hay with one arm, his father sighing as he scratched his head. As much as he loved his only son, the boy could be quite a handful and over the years, he had earned the reputation to be quite the destroyer when it came to trying to help out others. Which was a shame really because he was the kindest person you could ever meet.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah it's cool,” Koutarou grinned as he dropped the hay onto the cart before his father could shout a warning, their poor donkey sailing into the air with a howl as Koutarou called, “Sorry about that, girl! I’m gonna catch you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, if you could just stay here…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know. Stay by the cart and don’t do anything stupid. I’ll be fine, pops,” Koutarou smiled as he caught the donkey in his arms, the poor creature asking the gods what it had done to deserve this as the older man patted the boys head. Koutarou used to be so tiny but now, he was so much taller than him and he could lift him up no problem, although he did have superstrength.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my boy,” Mr Bokuto smiled as he headed off to finish his business, Koutarou turning to lean against the cart when he heard the familiar sound of a volleyball being set into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Koji!’ a voice called as a boy leapt into the air, soaring through the sky as he tried to spike the ball only for it to sail above his head. His teammate failed to receive it, the ball rolling in the dirt until it reached Koutarou’s feet, the boy reaching to hold it up as a grin spread across his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey, can you let me play? I’m a great spiker!” Koutarou grinned as the boys eyed him nervously. The smile on his face faltered just slightly as the one named Koji from earlier came up, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck as he stuttered, “Uh, we’re fine. Just fine. We already have enough. Thanks for the ball, Bokuto!”</p><p> </p><p>He snatched the ball from Koutarou’s hands as Koutarou felt his hair wilt down. He didn’t understand why no one wanted to play with him; sure he was a bit stronger than normal and broke about who knew how many balls by now, caused the court to cave in and cracked several skulls and hundreds of bones, but that didn’t mean he was to be excluded from it. The boy sighed as he moved to sit at the fountain, the crowd moving to part for him as the boy felt even more dejected.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, it's not like I can control my strength… I just want to help out, I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble,” Koutarou sighed as he sat down, his shoulders hunched as he tried to make himself feel better. His hands shook as he clasped them together, wishing for just a moment someone would set a ball his way when he heard the sound of a volleyball sailing towards him followed by a yell, “Cover!”</p><p> </p><p>“I got it!” a voice yelled as Koutarou saw the ball sailing towards him, his body already rushing forward as he pushed himself into the air and raised his arm back, a giant grin on his face as the ball sailed at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey, I got it!” he yelled just as Koji shouted, “Wait! Don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>The ball rocketed through the air with a bang, Koutarou already realising his mistake as the ball slammed straight into one of the pillars holding up the market, the entire structure disintegrating as the structure began to collapse around them. people screamed as the market began to collapse, Koutarou staring in hopelessness as the place continued to crash together like dominoes. His father had just come out of a shop, the smile on his face wiped off in an instant as he saw the destruction raining around them, Koutarou’s mouth opened to say sorry just as someone shouted, “For crying out loud. This is the third time this month!”</p><p> </p><p>The owner of the marketplace stomped over to slam his father’s ledger into the ground, stomping on it as he yelled, “That’s it! I’ve had it! We’re no longer going to do any business with the Bokuto family!”</p><p> </p><p>“That boy destroys everything in sight!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s too dangerous to be around normal people!”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou could feel the weight of the insults weighing him down, his heart sagging at every one thrown at him. The expressions of the crowd were anything but kind; Koji looked in at him in fear as the adults grabbed pitchforks and axes, Mr Bokuto’s eyes widening as he moved to shield his son, “Please! He didn’t mean to hurt anyone. Koutarou just… he’s just a bit stronger than normal, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean a freak! Get out of our sight and never come back! We’re have enough damage problems as you can see here!” the owner yelled as the crowd shouted for them to get lost, the only thing Koutarou could do was pull the cart behind him and run for it, his father and their donkey clinging on as Koutarou tried to contain his tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys! What happened?” Mrs Bokuto yelped as her son and husband slinked into the house. Koutarou looked on the edge of tears as he set down his father’s ruined ledger onto the table, Mr Bokuto moving to pat him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on son. Those people don’t know you. You’re just a little…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what I am dad! I’m a freak! I tried to fit in, I really do. But I just… I just can’t,” Koutarou whimpered as he turned to the door, grabbing his bag as he ran out to the cliffs that ran along their house. His parents didn’t attempt to chase him as Mr Bokuto held onto his wife, the plump woman feeling her heart tear ever so slightly as she whispered, “I think is time we told him the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>“Damn them all! Why can’t they just see that it was an accident?!” Koutarou yelled as he tossed a rock into the sea below him. Today, the waves were calm unlike the storm raging in his heart. Koutarou sank onto the ground as he watched the sun hanging above the sky, his eyes watching as the large ball of light began to set.</p><p> </p><p>So many times he wished he could get out of that small town and leave for the bigger world. There had to be people like him out there with strength or whatever weird powers right? He couldn’t be alone in this… it's just… its wasn’t fair his parents had to suffer so much for it. They were outcasts int heir village because of all the trouble Koutarou had stirred up unwittingly; breaking down houses, killing crops in the field when he put a bit too much fertiliser, the list went on and on.</p><p> </p><p>How Koutarou wished, that deep down, someone would call him their friend and actually care for him. Koutarou did everything he could to help others only for them to be freaked out by him. He had been alone for as long as he could remember; as much as he loved his parents, he could only stay with them for so long. As he watched the sunset on the horizon, Koutarou picked up a rock and tossed it into the ocean, a sad smile on his lips as he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I would often dream of a far off place. Where a great warm welcome would be waiting for me. There the crowds will cheer when they see my face. And the voice keeps saying, this is where I’m meant to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou found himself wandering through the woods, swinging his body up onto a branch and continuing his ascent. He smiled as he climbed onto the highest branch, swinging himself up as he looked at the stars shining above him.</p><p> </p><p>“I will find my way. I can go the distance. I will be there someday, if I can be strong. I know every mile, would be worth my while. I will go most anywhere to feel like I belong.”</p><p> </p><p>It was several hours later that Koutarou returned home to his parents standing at the door waiting for him. His mother’s eyes were red as she held onto her handkerchief, his father with a sad smile on his face as he gestured the boy to enter, “Koutarou, we need to talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course, I had to throw volleyball into the mix fufu (hey it's possible right?!). </p><p>Out of curiosity, do you guys prefer the original Hercules version of the song of Michael Bolton's version? I dunno but for me, I always prefer the original Disney movie versions rather than the alternate versions (Reflection being one of them and don't get me started with Beauty and the Beast and Ariane Grande).</p><p>Anyways, next chapter should be out maybe Tuesday or Thursday. I have an exam on Wednesday so won't be posting it on that day as I usually would.</p><p>Stay tuned for more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And I'm done with exams people!!! AHHHH!!! What a way to end my undergrad career!!! Now just gonna kick back and write and read tons of fanfics fufufufufu.</p><p>Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koutarou held the small medallion in his hands, his fingers caressing the cool metal surface. While he had thought it was odd that his parents were pretty old (old enough to be his grandparents), he never thought once that they might have adopted, let alone just pick him from the middle of nowhere. As they recalled the tale of him tying up two snakes as tall as he was now and throwing them into the air like balloons, he thought that something was very wrong with this picture; crazy strength since he was a baby, abandoned in the middle of nowhere, giant snakes.</p><p> </p><p>Its either he or the gods must be crazy to chuck him down there.</p><p> </p><p>“This was on your neck when we found you. It’s the symbol of the gods,” his mother smiled as Koutarou turned the medallion around. His name was written on the back, the words Koutarou shining out on the gold. On the front was a single lightning bolt coming down from the heavens, his mind going back to all the temple trips with his parents over the years and seeing it on the chest of the King of the Gods, Zeus.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, that’s it!</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, mum! Dad! I got it! Maybe I can go and ask the gods for answers! I can go to the temple of Zeus and…” Koutarou stopped when he saw that his mother had begun to cry again. He slowly moved over and wrapped her in his arms, his father doing the same as the old woman sobbed into them, “You’re my one and only son and I love you so much. As much as I hate to see you go, you need to know the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mum…”</p><p> </p><p>“You have our blessing to go, son. We’ll give you some money and food for the journey. Go the temple of Zeus overlooking the sea north of the town. You may find your answers there,” his father said as Koutarou blinked back tears. He had always wanted to leave the village but now that he was given the chance, he wasn’t sure if he was brave enough to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum… dad… I promise I will find the answers. I love you both so so much. Thank you for raising me to become who I am today,” he whispered as he held onto them tightly, dreaming of a city in the clouds that night before rising to the cockerel crowing at dawn. Slowly, Koutarou got out of bed and changed into clean clothes, moving into the kitchen to find his parents waiting with a satchel and cloak for him.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Bokuto continued to cry as she held onto her son, her husband slowly prying her away as Koutarou gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mr Bokuto ruffled his son’s head as he stepped back, his golden eyes shining in the light as he moved to walk up the hill. Once he reached the top, he turned to see his parents waving at him, tears running down their cheeks as Koutarou grinned, pointing to the sky as he yelled, “Hey hey hey! I’m going!”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou spent the next few nights sleeping in the forests, hiding in caves whenever he could to get some shelter. At night, he would stare at the stars and in the day, he crossed through towns and villages, occasionally helping out its inhabitants with tasks involving his brute strength. Luckily for him, he didn’t leave any property damages this time around, which was a huge improvement as he continued his quest. Koutarou loved being on this adventure, taking in new sights every day as he walked down the paths, singing at the top of his lungs as he looked towards the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“I will find my way! I can go the distance, I will be there someday if I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. I will go most anywhere to find where I belong!”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou would hum that to himself every day, braving the storms as he finally reached the temple of Zeus. The structure shone white in the moonlight, his footsteps echoing across its halls as he stepped into it. He recalled going there once as a child with his parents and feeling surprisingly at home and comfortable with the statue of the deity sitting on his throne. The King of the gods sat tall and mighty on his throne, his white beard a cloud underneath his chin and a large grin on his face. Somehow, the grin reminded Koutarou of his own smile, something his parents said would light up their days whenever he smiled and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Koutarou got to his knees, his head bowed as he retrieved the medallion from his satchel. The metal felt cold against his skin as he pressed it against his chest, bowing his head in prayer as he whispered, “Lord Zeus, it's Bokuto Koutarou here. Hey, I don’t know if you know me but I know you, but not on a personal level and all but I… alright… here it goes, can you tell me who I am? I was told I was abandoned in the middle of nowhere and almost got eaten by snakes but you get the point here right?”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou thought he was imagining things when he felt a breeze around him, the wind picking up enough to release a howl across the temple. Koutarou covered his eyes as flames burst into life in the fire pit, the sound of thunder booming from above as Koutarou got to his feet in a panic, “Hey I didn’t mean to offend you! I will be on my merry way if you would just calm down…”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of lightning hitting the ground made Koutarou shriek, the poor boy almost pissing his pants in fright when he heard a resounding, “Hey hey hey! Look what the cat dragged in.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou slowly looked up to see the statue of Zeus; yes, a big statue made out of solid marble grinning widely at him and blinking as he yelled, “Long time no see kiddo! Come on here and give your dad a hug.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wahhhh?!!!” Koutarou yelled as he turned to run, thinking he might finally be going crazy when he felt a hand scoop him up into the air, the boy shouting as he was lifted into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonononononono. I know I broke several houses and almost broke the dam but that doesn’t mean you need to kill me!” Koutarou wailed as the statue laughed, “What bullshit are you talking about! Why would I kill my own son for something as minor as that? Although the mortals could use Hephaestus’s self-repair systems but that would be too expensive and make them lazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, time out! You said you’re my dad?!” Koutarou yelled as the big man grinned, “Hey hey hey, you got the drift.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey?” Koutarou gaped as Zeus laughed, “Where did you think you got my signature laugh? It's written in all of my ancient texts or don’t tell me you didn’t study any of that jazz?”</p><p> </p><p>“I uh… I… how the hell can I be your kid if I’m like this and you’re like that?” Koutarou gaped as he pointed at the statue as Zeus laughed, “Don’t be silly! Of course, I’m not this huge! How else would I have been able to produce you with your mum…”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah woah! Don’t spill the details of how you made me. So… Zeus..”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me dad, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad… dad… my dad is Zeus. King of the gods. Holy shit, I must be crazy. I must be crazy. Wait wait wait. If you’re my father… wouldn’t that make me a..”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, you’re a god! A pure-blooded god who can do a lot of cool things if given time and practice!” Zeus boomed as Koutarou yelled, “WHATTT??!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on. The math is simple. Two gods come together, bing bang boom. And you get a godly child! Simple!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that! But why the hell would you toss me out here and let me get bullied all these years? All this time I thought I was just some freak that deserved to die,” Koutarou muttered as Zeus’s expression turned dark, “Ah I know who did harm to you. I made sure they suffered the hell they deserved for what they did to you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“That explains why most of them died pretty tragic deaths. Man, this old man holds a grudge,” </em>Koutarou thought to himself as Zeus sighed, “Koutarou, your mother and I loved you so much, but someone stole you from us and turned you mortal. Only gods can live on mount Olympus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only a god can do that eh? So what do I gotta do to become a god again, if that’s even possible?” Koutarou asked as Zeus beamed, “Well if you prove yourself to be a true hero, your godhood will be restored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come again? How do you become a hero? Do you just go kill monsters and all of that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s part of the job description but first, you must learn the true meaning of being a hero. And I know just the man to help you with the job. Seek out the Black Cat on the Island of Nekoma. He will help you become a hero.”</p><p> </p><p>“Black Cat. Is he a cat or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see. Oh wait, which reminds me, you’re gonna need a ride,” Zeus grinned as he whistled loudly, Koutarou clamping his hands over his ears just as a shooting star entered the space and exploded in a shower of light and feathers, a loud chirp echoing across the room as Zeus yelled, “Hinata! Come meet your old friend!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata chirped as he swooped to Koutarou, the boy yelling when he saw that Hinata was about 100 times bigger than the average crow. The bird was huge, big enough to carry Koutarou without much of a problem as Zeus grinned, “Do you remember him? He was just a tiny little chick, a round ball of fluff and now he’s all grown up and muscular! He can carry you all the way across the ocean no probs! How you like that son?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata?” Koutarou mumbled as he furrowed his brow, trying to remember where he had heard the name before when the bird flapped over and engulfed him in a hug, Koutarou yelping as he nearly ate some of his feathers as he wheezed, “Hey big guy. Put me down. I’m suffocating!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gave a chirp as a memory bubbled up in Koutarou’s mind of him doing the exact same thing to Hinata, albeit a tinier once as Koutarou sniffled, “Shou-chan! I missed you so much!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gave a loud chirp as he exploded in a puff of feathers to become the tiny creature Koutarou remembered, chirping cutely as Koutarou cooed, “Aww, you’re so cute!”</p><p> </p><p>“He comes pocket-sized too. Don’t want you to have to lug around a big bird around and scaring the shit out of the mortals,” Zeus grinned as Hinata chirped at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I know. Don’t worry about it! Koutarou, you can understand what he’s saying right?” Zeus asked as Koutarou shrugged, “Kinda.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’ll learn eventually. Hinata is a bit of a simpleton anyways so his words are mostly boke and aho so you’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gave an angry chirp as Zeus’ words, the god chuckling as he yelled, “Alright then, let’s get this party started. Are you ready, Hinata?”</p><p> </p><p>The bird gave him a salute as he expanded back into his large crow form, chirping as Koutarou slowly got onto his back. The bird flapped its wings once to carry it into the air, Koutarou yelling in joy as he rose into the air, “Hey hey hey, this is awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey, I know right?!” Zeus beamed as Hinata settled on top of his open palm, ruffling his feather as Koutarou held out a fist for his father to give him a fist bump.</p><p> </p><p>Zeus his father; man, he couldn’t wait to tell his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“See ya later, old man! Gonna find this Black Cat dude and become a hero! Let’s go Hinata! Hey hey hey!” Koutarou yelled as Hinata took flight, the two of them soaring out of the roof and into the sky as Zeus wiped away a stray tear, “Good luck son.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou yelled as they flew through the air. he had always wanted to fly, imagining himself as a great horned owl soaring through the night sky and the stars sparkling above his head. He let out a whoop as Hinata did some somersaults, barely able to hold on as they flew across the ocean, Hinata letting out happy chirps as Koutarou yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I am on my way! I can go the distance. I will face the world fearless proud and strong! I will please the gods, I can go the distance. Till I find the Heroes welcome right where I belong!”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou’s voice carried across the water as they headed for Nekoma island, the boy not knowing of the prophecy that had begun to take place as the planets began to align in the sky above.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was thinking how it would be like for Bokuto to bring Hinata around and then I thought of all the commercial breaks from the anime and thought heck, why not make him pocket size (cuz he would look super cute then!)</p><p>Comments and kudos really make my day!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. So you wanna be a Hero?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this chapter and listening to Phil's song all over again (it gave me so much more inspiration to write this) and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p><p>Let's just say... Bokuto might actually be a bit worse than Hercules when it comes to becoming a Hero (we know how our beloved owl is like right?)</p><p>Here's the link to the song if you wanna sing along to it: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtTmR_v6pz4">One Last Hope</a></p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This place looks… depressing,” Koutarou muttered as Hinata chirped in agreement, the island slowly coming into view in the fog. From afar, it looked like a cat, the island shaped with cat ears as they landed on it. A few stray sheep let out some baas as Hinata shooed them away, the bird returning into its tiny form to perch on Koutarou’s shoulder as he shivered. Dang, the place reminded him of a graveyard, not a place to train heroes.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe dad gave me the wrong guy? I mean, he is pretty old so maybe his memory is wonky. Wait, don’t kill me for that, dad. I’m just kidding,” Koutarou muttered as his foot kicked a helmet, making him yelp as he clutched his foot. Hinata let out a chirp as Koutarou scowled, already beginning to hate the island as a voice called, “Who dares come onto my island?”</p><p> </p><p>The voice was loud and menacing, making Koutarou shiver as Hinata dove into his chiton, trying to hide in the cloth as Koutarou gulped, “Uh, it's just me, Bokuto Koutarou. I was sent here to become a hero?”</p><p> </p><p>A loud laugh reminding him of a hyena rang across the island as a shadow appeared in the fog, the smile making Koutarou’s skin crawl as the creature purred, “Oya oya? And why should I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuz you’re supposed to help me? Look pal. I need to become a hero so I can get back my godhood and go back to be with my parents in Olympus so if you can just help me out.”</p><p> </p><p>The creature laughed some more as Koutarou stepped back, what looked like a devil rising from the fog as Hinata chirped for them to get back when the creature let out a loud cough. He began to wheeze as Koutarou stared at him, the person batting aside the smoke as he grunted, “Dammit, I wanted it to make me look cool but since when do smoke generators make you want to choke?”</p><p> </p><p>As the fog cleared, Koutarou found himself staring at a man who was about his age, maybe a bit older. He had wild black hair that stuck up against gravity, twin horns curling from his head as Koutarou noticed just how tall he was. His biceps were ripped, Koutarou noticed when he realised that he wasn’t wearing anything quite literally. His eyes strayed to where his manhood should have been only to see a pair of goat legs covered with black hair as he yelped, “What the shit are you?! You’re no cat!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m not a cat you idiot! I’m a satyr! Goat like man, good looks, horns, you get the drift. I just get called Black Car because I grin like the Cheshire cat. Name’s Kuroo Tetsurou. You can call me Kuroo,” the man grunted as Koutarou groaned, “Hey, why on earth did my old man send me here to be with a half-goat naked weirdo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you! You came here willingly! Unfortunately for you, shop is closed so ta ta. You can be on your merry way and leave me in peace, Owl Boy,” the man said as he made some shooing motions with his hands as Koutarou snapped, “Look! I need to become a hero and fast! I’ve already stayed on this earth long enough and got pushed left and right in my damn village so help me out!”</p><p> </p><p>“And what makes you think you can be a hero?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I..”</p><p> </p><p>“You have the chops sure, but you look like someone who isn’t exactly capable of saving people without peeing his pants. Do you play any sports? Do any farm work?”</p><p> </p><p>“I collect hay with my dad and I’m a wing spiker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oya? Middle blocker here. Hmmm… interesting. Very interesting,” the man grinned as he raked his eyes over Koutarou like a meal. He licked his lips as Koutarou shuddered, his golden catlike eyes peering at him as he said, “You think you wanna be a hero? Come with me for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, really?”! Koutarou yelped as the man began to walk away, ignoring him as he led him into a desolated workshop. He pushed his way past the unhinged door, Koutarou trying not to jostle it since it normally resulted in the door breaking down completely when he slammed his hand against something hard and wooden.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, what is this place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Careful. That’s the piece of the Argo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait?! The Argo, as in the ship that carried the Argonauts?!” Koutarou yelped as the man chuckled, “Well at least someone is paying attention in class.” As they headed deeper into the workshop, Koutarou felt his eyes go wide as he saw the number of weapons littering the room as well as statues of people. He could see that some of them were of handsome men, one of them with a wide smirk on his face as Kuroo called out, “Don’t waste your time looking at that idiot. He went on to become a muse because he got lazy at fighting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Oikawa Tooru. Used to be super good with the bow but after he fell in love with a god of music, he decided to become his muse and abandon the path of being a hero. Heard his singing sucks though,” Kuroo said as Koutarou pointed at another statue, “And who’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s Sawamura Daichi. Interesting guy. A great Hero who would have lived a bit longer if he didn’t try to save every person in the sinking ship except for himself. Lucky for him his lover brought him back from the dead so he’s happily enjoying life as a minor god. Sheesh, I seem to have a tendency of getting hot guys who don’t even finish their hero journey,” Kuroo sighed as Koutarou perked up, “Come on! I’m sure you did fine!”</p><p> </p><p>“I trained a lot of them and one after the other, they just run off with lovers or just quit being a hero. Darn, I thought it was me just giving off a vibe that screamed “Being a hero means slacking on the job once you get popular” or “If you meet a hot guy you can go graduate and get married”. There was just about one other person who actually became the Hero I thought he could be, Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Kuroo pointed at a statue of a man standing with an armour and shield, a cloak made out of feathers spreading from his shoulders when Kuroo groaned, “He was invincible and thought he could do anything. He got too cocky and got himself killed by a damn arrow to the heel. Dammit, his mother was stupid for not just dunking the damn kid into the Styx 100% as a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo flicked his fingers at the statue's heel, causing it to crumble into dust as Kuroo sighed, “Where’s a vacuum cleaner when you need one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I won’t turn out like them! I really want to become a hero.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You want it for the fame? To get the ladies? It’s not going to last you long enough, country bumpkin so unless you have a very good reason not to end up like these idiots, tell me.” Koutarou twiddled with his fingers as Kuroo eyed him, the man staring at him as Hinata gave a little chirp.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I got this,” Koutarou whispered to the bird as he turned to look at Kuroo in the eye, “I want to become a hero so I can be with my parents in the heavens.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel you bro. That doesn’t mean you should go and kill yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what?! No! I don’t mean as in dead! I mean in Olympus.”</p><p> </p><p>“The last time I checked, only the gods lived on Mount Olympus.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m trying to say! My father is Zeus!”  Koutarou’s voice echoed across the room, silence hanging over them like a curtain as Kuroo stared at him, “Wait. You just said your dad is Zeus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“And that you’re going to live on Mount Olympus?”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Yes! How many times do I need to tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, did you hit your head or something?” Kuroo snickered before breaking out into a laugh, his laughter bouncing off his walls as it reduced to a cackle, “Holy shit, you’re really nutty, man! I thought it was just your hair that looks weird but looks like you’ve got a few screws loose too! Hahahahahaha! This is the best joke I’ve ever heard in my life!”</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t screwing around I mean it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh puh lease! So you wanna be a hero, kid? Well, whoop-de-do! I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you. Each and everyone a disappointment, pain for which there ain’t no ointment!o much for excuses, though a kid of Zeus is, asking me to jump into the fray. My answer is two words –“</p><p> </p><p>Before Kuroo could say anything, however, lightning rained from above, cutting through the roof and striking him in the head. Kuroo let out a yell as he got sizzled, Koutarou moving back as Kuroo coughed, his hair electrified to make it look even messier and his skin blackened with soot as he wheezed, “O.K.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait really?! Wow, thanks for the help dad! You should have zapped him earlier if you think he would be like this! Hey hey hey, can we stay now?” Koutarou yelled as Kuroo face palmed himself, “Oy vay.”</p><p> </p><p>First, they got to work in cleaning up the compound. After years of disuse, the place was covered with grass and stray sheep, leaving them to clear up things bit by bit. Koutarou never thought weeding would be such a pain in the ass, although Kuroo yelled at him to not waste the grass and keep some for dinner much to the boy’s horror. Kuroo proved he wasn’t kidding when he munched on grass he had piled up on the side, Koutarou praying to the gods that he didn’t have to eat the same thing as they cleared things.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve given up hope that someone would come along. A fellow who’d ring the bell for once. Not the gong! The kind that wins trophies. Won’t settle for low fees, at least semi-pro fees, but no- I get the greenhorn.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly but surely, the desolated island became more civilised and clean, the two of them clearing up the training grounds and Kuroo working on the weapons until they could finally start.</p><p> </p><p>First off, shooting a bow and arrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been out to the pasture pal, my ambition gone. Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn. But you need an advisor. A satyr, but wiser. A good merchandiser and ohhh! There goes my ulcer!”</p><p> </p><p>Turns out the only thing Koutarou could do with the arrow was let it fly very very far and very very, out of bounds. The first time Kuroo tried to teach him how to notch an arrow, he had ended up flying with it and slamming through half of the brick structures on the island, cooking up a raging headache that lasted for a week. It was a miracle his skull didn’t split open (Kuroo thought it must be Zeus telling him to do his shit right before he could die in peace).</p><p> </p><p>Javelining, not bad.</p><p> </p><p>Wrestling, of course he bested him with his super strength.</p><p> </p><p>Growing abs and biceps and whatever ceps, getting there.</p><p> </p><p>Using a sword, not bad. If only Koutarou would stop trying to aim for his horns.</p><p> </p><p>Fishing? No patience for that.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was thinking he was a lost cause.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m down to one last hope and I hope it’s you. Though, kid you’re not exactly a dream come true. I’ve trained enough turkeys, who never come through. You’re my one last hope so you’ll have to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto, control the ball. Control the… holy shit, my fingers!” Kuroo yelled as the ball blasted through them, the sound of cracking bones piercing his ears as Koutarou yelled out an apology.</p><p> </p><p>“Rule number 95! Concentrate!” Kuroo shouted just as Koutarou shouted, “Hey hey hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, are you trying to kill me?!” Kuroo yelled as Koutarou flung several swords at him at once, barely missing his vitals as he shouted, “Look before you aim, you idiot! And don’t try to shoot several at once if you’re gonna miss them all! Rule number 96, freaking aim!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Well, he should be able to do search and rescue alright, right?</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo groaned to himself as he stood on top of a mountain, Koutarou letting out a Tarzan yell as he swooped in to save the doll. He managed to grab the doll but he was too happy about saving it that he forgot where to look and end up losing the doll altogether. Hinata let out a low chirp as Kuroo face palmed himself, sighing at another failed attempt. The only good thing was that Koutarou looked genuinely sad about it and actually wanted to improve, something Kuroo hadn’t seen in a while. Most of the heroes that had come to him only wanted fame and power but Koutarou, even though his reason for becoming one was insane, he was actually trying his hardest to do well.</p><p> </p><p>“Demigods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery. Don’t believe the stories that you read on all the crockery. To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art. Like painting a masterpiece, it’s a work of heart. It takes more than sinew, comes down to what’s in you, you have to continue to grow…”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo smiled as he watched the boy progress from being slightly fitter than normal to become a giant with huge muscles poking out from his clothes. It went to the point he had to be refitted for new ones, wearing pants that hung loosely off his legs and a weapons belt clinched around his waist. The tunic he wore was thin that his abs could be seen through and Kuroo had to grin at how he purposely allowed his arms to be bare for the world to see. His skills were getting better as well; no longer was he shooting Kuroo into walls or nearly impaling poor Hinata with spears and daggers.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s more like it!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel bad for putting poor Kuroo through so much shit hahahahahahaa! Well its Bokuto and since these two are best buds, we can let it slide right?</p><p>Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts and feelings on it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Damsel in distress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The moment you've all been waiting for a certain raven to appear has arrived!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bro, is this even legal?” Koutarou asked ruefully as he stared at the obstacle course in front of him. Kuroo grinned as he bumped him in the shoulder, the satyr grinning widely as the sound of a hand pounding into a column echoed across the ravine.</p><p> </p><p>Multiple blades swinging at his head. A giant marble hand to crush him if he was too slow. A pair of sharks to eat him up. The damsel in distress doll hanging in a ring of fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell do you even get this stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>“Details details. Just relax and go with it. Come on now!” Kuroo sneered as Koutarou sighed, “Hey hey hey I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, shout with more fervour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“More!”</p><p> </p><p>“HEY HEY HEY! Here I go!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s more like it!” Kuroo yelled as Koutarou sprinted forward, grabbing the rope and swinging into the course. Hinata could be heard letting out multiple chirps and plucking out his feathers in a panic as Koutarou moved past the obstacles with ease. Heck, he was even weaving through them and using his strength to crush some of them. He pushed the pair of sharks aside like they were made of jelly and he used his fist to crush the marble fist meant to pound him to a patty. Kuroo couldn’t help but grin as he watched him snatching the doll with ease, flying to stand in the middle of a ring where multiple targets were as the boy grinned, bending his sword to let it fly like a boomerang, the sword severing each of their heads and even managing to create a K on the shield as Kuroo smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He had done so well.</p><p> </p><p>“Brokuto!” Kuroo yelled as Koutarou yelled, “Brokuroo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey!” they yelled as they slammed into each other, laughing and cheering as Hinata flew over to Koutarou, landing on top of him in his giant bird form as Koutaru laughed, “Hey there Shou! It’s fine! I made it! I can become a hero now and go to Mount Olympus!”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah hold your horses there bro! We still need to go through some details such as packing and actually choosing where to go where there are monsters,” Kuroo started as Koutarou drowned him out, “Oh, I’m going to save some damsels in distress, throw some titans into the ground, sing some ballads and fly! Hey hey hey! When can we leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Koutarou! We need a plan. P. L. A. N. Heard of that?” Kuroo groaned as he tapped Koutarou on the temple, the boy clapping him on the back hard enough to drive him into a hole six feet under the ground as Kuroo coughed. Dammit, he needed to make sure he knew how to control his strength.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it wasn’t like he had a game plan to shout about, to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, if you’re so feisty, then hope aboard the Crow Express, ‘cause we’re going to Fukurodani!” Kuroo shouted as Koutarou yelled, “Hey hey hey, let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>He hopped onto Hinata just as a flash of light surrounded Kuroo, the man grinning as he revealed himself to be wearing a chiton and a pair of sandals on proper human feet. His horns were gone and his ears even looked normal, the grin on his face wide as he grinned, “What? I can’t go around pleasing the ladies if I was buck naked right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think they would be even happier,” Koutarou smirked as he pulled his friend on board, Hinata letting a chirp as he took off into the air. The guys hollered as they took to the skies, Hinata slowly ascending into the clouds as Koutarou laughed, lying on the bird’s back as he looked at the sky. Man, he didn’t know after one year of hellish training would make him look this good.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, so the deal is that we find a monster, save some people in distress, get your name out there. Fukurodani has a lot of monsters there so if we play our cards right, we should be able to…” Kuroo didn’t manage to finish his sentence as he heard a yell coming from below, the pitch a little too low to be a girl as Koutarou frowned, “Shou, let’s go down there and investigate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now wait a minute, we’re supposed to find a damsel in distressssss!!!” Kuroo yelled as they began their descent. Below, forests stretched out as far as the eye could see, blocking any form of sunlight as the boys crashed into the trees. Koutarou spat out a few branches out of his mouth as he chided for Hinata to work on his landings, the poor bird chirping sadly as a voice shouted, “Stay away from me!”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou turned to the source of the voice, pushing aside some brush to squint at a slim figure darting past a waterfall. The person stumbled onto the ground, his black hair wet and plastered to his face as a large centaur galloped out of the waterfall, a shit-eating grin on his face as he sneered, “Well well, what do we have here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I warn you, Terushima. Leave me alone or I will…”</p><p> </p><p>“Or what? You don’t have any weapons on you. What you want to do, kiss me into submission?” the centaur laughed as he swiped his hand at the boy, bringing him up to his face. The centaur had a shock of badly bleached blonde hair, his brown eyes drinking in the captive as he licked his lips to reveal a tongue stud on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I like them fiery and you’ll do just nice, Akaashi,” Terushima smirked as Kuroo burst next to Koutarou, sputtering as he tried to get some water out of his pockets. He looked like a drowned rat after being submerged in a pond not too far off from where Koutarou landed, his eyes turning to see the centaur getting ready to kiss the boy as he sighed, “Look, I think we should think on what to do first before… and of course, you have to go in like an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed as he saw Koutarou already making his way towards the centaur. The creature only noticed him when the boy cleared his throat, the centaur’s eyes narrowing as Akaashi stopped kicking, turning to look at who interrupted them as Koutaro snarled, “Let him go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, why should I?” Terushima growled as Koutarou snapped, “I won’t stand for you hurting a pretty guy like him! if he doesn’t want to kiss you, just let him go!”</p><p> </p><p>“And who said anything about me wanting to kiss him?” Akaashi piped up as Koutarou felt his throat go dry. Akaashi was super pretty, water clinging onto his long lashes as blue eyes lay hidden beneath thick eyelids. His mouth was set in a frown but Koutarou knew that if he were to be smiling, he would look gorgeous. Koutarou had never felt love for anyone, wondering what was the beating feeling in his chest as he whispered, “Dang Akaashi, you’re gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh back off!” Terushima snapped as he let out a kick, sending Koutarou flying as he slammed into a tree. Akaashi let out a shout as Koutarou got back to his feet, snarling as he raced towards the centaur and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him into a chokehold as he winked at Akaashi, “You might want to jump now.”</p><p> </p><p>Terushima’s grip had weakened around him and Akaashi managed to slide into the water just in time for Koutarou to grab Terushima and toss him into the ground. He began to land some punches into his face, the blonde shouting for mercy as Koutarou yelled, “No one hurts Akaashi! No one!”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah woah, due. Calm down!” Terushima yelped as Koutarou reached for his tail, yanking it off as the centaur gave a yell, using it to tie his legs together and spinning him around before letting him fly into the distance, Terushima becoming a small wink in the sky before Koutarou turned to look at Akaashi. The boy was lying in the water, his clothes soaked through to show pale skin underneath. Koutarou had to do his best not to look at him as Kuroo and Hinata came over, Kuroo grinning at him as he yelled, “For a first time, not bad!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Hey hey hey, I was cool wasn’t I, Brokuroo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah!” Kuroo smirked as they bumped chests together, water splashing over Akaashi as the boy coughed. Kuroo seemed to have just realised that Akaashi was still there, his lips curling into a smirk as he purred, “Well hello there gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks but no thanks,” Akaashi grunted as Kuroo spluttered, Koutarou laughing at how quickly he had been rejected as Akaashi got to his feet, squeezing the water out of his clothes before turning to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute! Can we at least bring you back home?” Koutarou shouted as Akaashi shook his head, “Its ok. I live not too far from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“In the forest?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like to be alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Koutarou muttered as Akaashi stepped onto dry land, wringing his sandals before deciding he would go barefoot, his feet slapping against the earth as he turned to bow to Koutarou, “Thank you for saving me, uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san. Thank you. Now, I will be on my way,” Akaashi said as he bowed low some more before turning to leave, Koutarou staring at his retreating silhouette before Kuroo poked him in the ribs with a grin, “Hey, you’re smitten by him aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! I… I like pretty girls!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s pretty as one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on now. Fukurodani and your hero adventures aren’t going to wait for us! Tallyho!” Kuroo grinned as they climbed back onto Hinata, the bird soaring into the sky as Koutarou looked mournfully below, wishing he could have talked more to Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>He could never forget those pretty blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi watched the two men disappear into the clouds for a few minutes before turning to walk deeper into the forest. His wet clothes were making him cold as he hugged his shoulders, wishing he could have at least have something to warm him up when the bushes nearby rustled and two small foxed poked their heads out, blinking their eyes as they let out small mewls. They leapt out of the bushes to circle around him, the golden one circling around Akaashi’s legs as the boy sighed, “I know it's you two. Can you stop doing that Atsumu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on! I was just trying to warm you up!” Atsumu whined as he reverted back to his human form, his fox ears sticking out of his ears as Osamu sighed, “What happened with Terushima?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mission failed.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why did you fail such a simple mission?” a voice growled as Sakusa appeared from the shadows, his tendrils clinging onto him as Akaashi tried not to take a step back. Even though he had been working with the death god for a while now, he still couldn’t help but feel scared at the fact that the man could just take away his life and his goons able to instil the worst kinds of pain and suffering to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Terushima was flirting too much and I couldn’t fight him off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know he’s an idiot but he’s a strong ally in my plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I would love to get him now but he’s currently swimming with the stars somewhere out there,” Akaashi snapped as Sakusa raised an eyebrow, “And how did you manage to throw him? You can’t even lift a rock.” The twins snickered as Akaashi rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against a tree, “It wasn’t my fault. It was because of some guy named Bokuto Koutarou.”</p><p> </p><p>The air around Sakusa crackled as the twins shut up, both of them already turning pale as Sakusa turned to them. his eyes were pure black as he snarled, fangs visible from beneath his lip as the twins shied away, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his wrath as the god snarled, “What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto Koutarou. He had super strength and got rid of him easily. Although I wished he would stop with his annoying hey hey hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why did he spoke like that?” Sakusa snarled as the twins shivered, Osamu turning to run as Atumu grabbed onto him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we better get out of here before..”</p><p> </p><p>“Before what Atsumu? I give you a simple task. One damn task. You two are capable of driving humans mad and laying waste to their minds but you can’t even take care of one stupid big fat baby???” Sakusa yelled as his tendrils snaked towards the twins. The two of them were barely able to let out shouts as they were dragged towards the god, the tendrils snaking around their limbs and necks as Atsumu pleaded, “Oh come on, Omiomi! We didn’t know the kid survived!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t recall you asking us to kill him,” Osamu stammered as Sakusa yelled, “Then why the hell did you think I asked you to make him mortal?! It was so he could be killed, you stupid foxes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well he’s mortal now so why don’t we do it now? It's not like all hope is lost, right? So please Omi-kun. Let us go before my neck breaks!” Atsumu yelped as Sakusa loosened his grip ever so slightly, the twins almost letting out sighs when he slammed them into the dirt multiple times. The sounds of the yells rang across the forest as Sakusa beckoned Akaashi over, the boy shivering as Sakusa reached into his cloak and handed him some clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Change. I don’t want you to get sick in such an important time like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi complied as he quickly stripped himself off his clothes, trying not to look at how battered the twins looked. Atsumu had several bruises on his face and Osamu looked like he lost a couple of teeth. Even though they were gods and they could regenerate, it still hurt like a bitch to be tossed around like that.</p><p> </p><p>“One more time you fail me and I swear I’m going to dump you two into the River Styx, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir,” the twins groaned as Sakusa beckoned Akaashi towards him. The boy slowly walked over as darkness surrounded the group, enveloping them in a shroud as they disappeared from the earth without a trace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do feel bad for making the twins get hit a lot by Sakusa in this story but hey, they kinda deserve to get some sense knocked into them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fukurodani!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much to say for now so read the end chapter notes for more info!</p><p>Bokuto can be so cute when it comes to owl related stuff fufu.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey hey hey check the view below, Shouyou!” Koutarou hooted as Hinata let out a loud chirp. Kuroo was lying on his back, taking in the sight of the clouds floating above his head as he turned to look as the city of Fukurodani came into view. One of the biggest cities in the Greek world, home to the patron goddess Athena, Kuroo thought no city could suit Koutarou better with the number of owl merch available for the boy. Seeing him jumping up and down as Hinata began their descent reminded Kuroo of his years when he was a kid, travelling the world and seeing the sights he always wanted to see. He had been cooped up in the island for centuries to the point he had almost forgotten how to interact with people.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata came to a halt in an alleyway, most passerby too busy to even spare the large crow a glance as he shrunk into a pocket-size version of himself and promptly hopped onto Koutarou’s shoulder. Kuroo had to stop himself from squealing all the time whenever the crow did that; he was just way too cute! Luckily for him, Hinata would sometimes hop onto his shoulder but that was in very rare cases where he had to avoid getting impaled by Koutarou at all costs.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit! This place is huge! I’ve never been anywhere with more than 1000 people before!” Koutarou yelled as he bounced on the balls of his feet, Kuroo smiling inwardly as Koutarou walked out into the streets. White structures rose from the ground, cobbled stone laid out underneath them. The number of people walking about would have suffocated a country bumpkin not used to this situation but Koutarou took the scene like a fish in water, going mad the instant he saw a shop selling some Athena merchandise.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Brokuroo! Can I get a keychain of this owl? It's so adorable! Pretty please?!” Koutarou begged with puppy dog eyes as he slammed his face into the glass window. The boy’s eyes were shining too brightly for Kuroo to refuse, the satyr sighing as he checked how much money they had. He may be a trainer of heroes, but it wasn’t exactly a well-paying job and the fact that living on the island and being able to eat grass didn’t involve a lot of money spending was one of the few reasons he had even been brave enough to lead Koutarou out into Fukurodani.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Kuroo sighed as Koutarou whooped, dashing into the shop to get it as Kuroo groaned inwardly.</p><p> </p><p>He thought the boy was a puzzle on his own. A full-blooded god thrown into the human world because someone wanted to kill him. With Zeus being the king of the gods and often the centre of a lot of disputes, there was no small wonder that people would try and take out his son. For what purpose, he didn’t know. All he knew was that Koutarou could very well change how heroes were viewed in the world; after so many years of training heroes, Koutarou was one of the few that came across as genuinely wanting to help people instead of going for the fame and glory.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about that made Kuroo’s heart pang as he thought of one of his students; Sawamura Daichi. The man had been one of the few he would allow himself to call a friend and at one point, was even infatuated with him. unfortunately, Daichi’s kind heart was what led to him perishing in a storm and Kuroo had mourned for him for a very long time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, Kuroo! You ok?” Koutarou asked as he waved his hand in front of the satyr’s face, Kuroo snapping out of his thoughts when he saw the amount of merchandise in Koutarou’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Didn’t you say that you were going to get just one keychain?!”</p><p> </p><p>“But they were all so cute I can’t even…”</p><p> </p><p>“There is such a thing as living on a budget, Bokuto! You never heard of self-restraint before?!”</p><p> </p><p>“But.. but…” Koutarou pouted, his hair already beginning to wilt as Kuroo began to panic. Shit, he couldn’t let the boy get into one of his moods in the middle of the street!</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Don’t worry! Just… just don’t do that again,” Kuroo sighed as Koutarou brightened up even so slightly, his smile returning to his face as Kuroo led them down the street. They came to an intersection where the light was just turning green when he nearly got knocked back by a racing chariot, the man throwing up a middle finger and a yell as Kuroo shouted.</p><p> </p><p>This was why he hated the city a lot. Despite that, this was the best place for Koutarou to begin his journey as a hero.</p><p> </p><p>“It was tragic. We lost everything in the fire,” a voice floated as Kuroo pricked up his ears to see a group of men sitting at the fountain, most of them with forlorn faces. Some of them were covered head to toe in soot and one of them was even holding an owl that barely had any feathers left, the poor thing giving a soft hoot as its owner patted him on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“There there. You’re safe now. Let me treat your wounds,” his owner hushed as his friend groaned, “You know we can eat the damn thing right, Sarukui. We’re starving here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it Washio! This is our family pet, there’s no way I’m gonna eat it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but he looks so tasty. Just one little leg won’t hurt right?” a girl grinned as she licked her lips. Brown hair fell to her shoulders as she smiled, the owl giving a hoot as his owner yelled, “Shirofuku! For crying out loud, not everything is edible!!!”</p><p><br/>“You think it was a good idea to even survive the fire? We have nothing left now... I thought it was always the case where a fire happens before an earthquake,” a shorter boy sighed as his companion clapped his hand on his back, “They were after the earthquake, I remember, Onaga.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, what are we going to do. We need someone to help us. Anyone would do at this point,” Washio sighed as they all collectively let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, they might be able to make do with this situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Brokuto. Come here,” Kuroo hissed as he nudged Koutarou in the ribs. The boy had been ogling a pair of owl sunglasses for a while now and it took a good nip on the ear by Hinata to bring his attention back to the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right. What are we talking about again?” Koutarou asked as Kuroo sighed, “See that group over there? It might do you good to give yourself a bit of an introduction.” A hero was what these people need now and with Koutarou’s charisma, that might do the trick.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on,” Kuroo grinned as Koutarou stepped forward, giving a cough as he grinned, “Hey hey hey, what's up people?!”<br/><br/></p><p>A few passersby immediately stood several feet away from him as the group turned to stare. The boys looked as though he had gone mad as the girl snickered, bring a hand to her lips as she licked, “Oh, you look tasty. Who might you be?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Bokuto Koutarou and I’m a hero!”</p><p> </p><p>The group stared even harder at him as Washio grunted, “You think you can help us out here? We did lose our house and everything in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, uh, I don’t think I can build you a house right now but if you would like to support me as a hero…” Koutarou got into a pose as Kuroo unfurled a big banner behind him, light fanfare playing in the background as Koutarou grinned, “You might just be the latest members in my fanclub!”</p><p> </p><p>Shirofuku let out a giggle as she stepped forward to give Koutarou a poke in the chest. The boy’s grin widened at the thought of being touched by a girl, although it dropped as soon as she spoke, “Can you call yourself a hero if you haven’t done anything before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait how do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on! You think you look like a hero? I never even heard of you before! And no one goes up to people who looked burnt to a crisp and asks them to join their fanclub right out of the blue!” Onaga snapped as Sarukui piped, “If you’re a hero, you might have heard our cries for help when our house burned down!”</p><p> </p><p>“But I just got here!” Koutarou wailed as Washio grunted, “Come on guys. Let’s just go somewhere else. I don’t think I want to deal with another faux hero for the rest of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>The group nodded as they stood up as one, dragging themselves across the street as Koutarou wilted, sinking to his knees as he let out a little sob. Hinata chirped on his shoulder as Kuroo moved to kneel next to him, patting his shoulder as Koutarou whispered, “How am I supposed to be a hero if no one would give me a chance?”</p><p> </p><p>“You will get one. You just need to find something big… and loud and…” Kuroo trailed off as a shadow appeared in front of them, Koutarou lifting up his head to stare into blue eyes as Akaashi murmured, “Bokuto-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi?! What are you doing here?!” Koutarou yelped as Akaashi held out his hand, “I need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou stared at the pale skin as he let himself get pulled to his feet, almost bumping into Akaashi’s chest as he tried to stop himself from getting flustered. Kuroo was ogling them as Hinata gave a chirp, Akaashi giving the bird a small smile as he stroked him on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“I will need you as well. We need to go to the outskirts of the city. There were two boys playing there and they were trapped under some rock caused by a landslide. I didn’t know who else to turn to but when I heard your voice…”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, how did you recognise my voice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not many people shout hey hey hey, Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, will you help me?” Akaashi asked as Koutarou felt himself turning to putty under his gaze. Heck, he didn’t know shit about landslides but one thing’s for sure, he could lift some rock.</p><p><br/>“Alright. Lead the way,” Koutarou grinned as Hinata let out a chirp, expanding in size until he became his usual size. A crowd of people had gathered, gasping as the boy hopped onto the bird’s shoulders and pulling Akaashi up with him to take to the skies, Hinata letting out a cry of joy as Kuroo shouted, “Oi bro! You forgot about me!”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou was too busy thinking about the fact that Akaashi had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his spirits never having been higher before as they raced through the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh geez. Anyways. Hey, people step right up! We have a situation here! The new hero Bokuto Koutarou is about to make his debut in the outskirts of the city so if you would like to see a miracle happening, follow me! I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I will be your guide for today! Also, betting is allowed!”</p><p> </p><p>Gotta make do with the situation right?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for making the Fukurodani guys sound like utter assholes but they get better eventually. I mean, they just lost their house so of course they would get pissed right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Is that a Hydra? Oh shit.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Binged two Disney films back to back yesterday. It does things to you ughhh!!! Also one of them happened to be Frozen 2 (just so I can listen to the new songs but not a fan of them...) and after watching it, I'm just like yeah, not going to actually write an au for that since I didn't really enjoy it and just can't connect with it, if you know what I mean...</p><p>That isn't stopping me from doing the same thing today haha! (Beauty and the Beast is next on the agenda!)</p><p>Also, had a random thought about writing a KageHina SAO fic. What do you guys think? It will mostly follow the plot of the anime for the first season with a couple of tweaks here and there and most of the volleyball players will be gamers here.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi never knew he hated flying so much. He was about to throw up as he stepped down from the crow, his hair even messier than before as Koutarou led him down. His knees almost buckled underneath him as he tried not to puke, Hinata letting a low chirp in apology as Koutarou asked, “Where are the kids?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi pointed towards a pile of rocks at the end of valley before turning to hurl onto the ground, Koutarou turning to pat him on the back as he apologised, “I’m so sorry Akaashi! I didn’t know you didn’t like flying.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one owns a pet bird that large that can let you fly,” Akaashi groaned as Koutarou’s ears pricked up to the sound of small voices echoing across the valley. He turned to where Akaashi had pointed earlier, his eyes narrowing as he found the source of the voice, two pairs of eyes looking back at him as they cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone, help us please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I… ouch! Someone call 911! We have an emergency here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I’m suffocating. Cough cough. Ahh!!! Help me!!! I’m dying!”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou excused himself from Akaashi to run towards the two boys, sliding down the side of the hill as he came to a stop. Piles of rocks were mounted high on each other and he really hoped he wouldn’t get buried alive in the rubble when he tried to free the boys.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey, you’re gonna be alright. I’m Bokuto Koutarou, your friendly neighbourhood hero!” Koutarou grinned as two faces stared back at him. They were identical save for their hair colour, one of the boys had bleached blonde hair and the other grey hair. Koutarou thought they looked slightly familiar judging from how their eyes drank in the sight of him, although he quickly brushed away the thought as one of them coughed, his brother patting his back with a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Tsumu! Hang in there! We’re gonna get out of here alright?” the grey-haired twin whispered as his brother nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, step back. I’m going to lift the rock so you can get out,” Koutarou ordered as the two of them moved back. Koutarou rubbed his hands together ad he knelt down, bringing his hand underneath the rock as he lifted it up, struggling ever so slightly as he tried to lift  it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Brokuto! You can do this!” a voice yelled as Koutarou turned his head to see Kuroo waving at him from the edge of the valley. He had brought with him an entire crowd of spectators, most of them seemingly disinterested as they waited to see what happened. Koutarou grinned as he slowly lifted up the rock, grunting as he gave out a loud, “Hey hey hey!” The rock lifted up as the two boys scrambled from the crack below, holding each other’s hands as the crowd let out a low clap. Koutarou grinned as he held the boulder in his hands, the two boys giving low boys as they thanked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you mister!” the grey haired twin smiled as his brother perked up, “You’re so strong!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t play around here next time kids. Its dangerous got it?” Koutarou grinned as they ran off, his back turning against them as he threw the boulder out of the way. He was about to let out another yell of triumph when he heard a low hiss coming from inside, followed by the earth rumbling under his feet when a pair of yellow beady eyes stared back at him. He gulped as a long head reached out of the cave to snap its jaws at him, Koutarou giving out a yell as he fell back, the teeth grazing his sandals as the monster emerged from within.</p><p> </p><p>It had a very long neck attached to a head with very sharp teeth. Sharp talons adorned its feet and its tail had spiked running all over it. Koutarou tried to rake his brain for information on what it was when the creature snapped at him once more, the boy yelling as he reached for his sword only to yank it a bit too hard and sending it flying in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” he yelled as he ran for it, scrambling to get his sword as he tried not to think about the monster stomping behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Use your fists!” Kuroo shouted as the monster snaked a tongue around his ankle, lifting him up as he yelled. Koutarou let out a kick as the monster released him, Koutarou landing on the ground with a painful thud as he ran for his sword, his fingers grasping around the hilt as the creature let out a screech. Koutarou swung blindly as he closed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the creature eating him up as he felt his sword connecting with flesh, the creature shrieking as he opened his eyes. He had struck it in the neck, the creature howling as he raised his sword, severing the head from its shoulders as it slammed onto the ground. Body fluids gushed out from the wound as Koutarou grimaced, thinking of what a pain cleaning was going to be when he heard some cries of joy from the crowd. The crowd was whooping and cheering as they chanted his name, even the group from the fountain were cheering for him. Koutarou pumped a fist in the air when he made eye contact with Kuroo, who’s eyes had gone wide as he yelled, “Shit, it ain’t dead yet!”<br/><br/></p><p>“What do you… oh…” Koutarou murmured as he turned to see that three heads had grown on top of the creature’s neck, three pairs of eyes already grinning at him as they licked their lips.</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit, why did this had to be a hydra???</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sat in his throne of tendrils as he watched the sight below him. He knew he needed every asset he could get his hands on in his fight against Olympus but right now, he had to focus on getting rid of the pest in front of him. The twins had done a good job in setting up Koutarou for failure, pitting him against a Hydra of all things. The boy hadn’t seemed to realise what it was yet, Sakusa letting out a small grin as a voice whispered, “You won’t win.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa narrowed his eyes at the boy sitting close to him. Akaashi was a mystery to him; the boy had had his heart broken before but to actually put hope in a boy who didn’t have much brains going on for him was beyond him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really, Akaashi? I think Kiyoomi has a good sense of taste in the monsters he chooses,” Osamu smirked as he came up from behind him. The twins had returned from their little errand from earlier, Sakusa having promised them rewards if they didn’t get their heads bitten off by the Hydra. Atsumu now lay curled up on Sakusa’s lap, grinning like a madman as Sakusa ran his fingers through his hair like a cat. The god purred as he nuzzled against Sakusa, who in turn gave his cheek a pinch as the battle unfurled below them.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa may hate coming up to the mortal world but one thing he did like was a good battle where the ones that stood in his way died the worse possible death.</p><p> </p><p>Rain began to pour from above, soaking Akaashi as he stood in it, lifting his head to let the rain fall onto him as he smiled. He looked like an ethereal angel like that, his lashes covered with water as he turned to look at his master. The boy could be coy if he wanted to and Sakusa felt a frown forming on his lips as Akaashi said, “Bokuto-san may look dumb, but he has what it takes to be a true hero.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because… he will never give up or abandon anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“How long is this going to take?!” Koutarou yelled as he perched on Hinata’s shoulders, the crow flapping as hard as he could without getting himself bitten into two as Koutarou swung his sword. No matter what he did, the Hydra showed no signs of yielding. The rain was making it impossible to see as well, his blood roaring in his ears as he heard the crowd panicking before him. If he didn’t stop it soon, the Hydra might go after the crowd and kill them all.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t about to let his debut fall into shambles because he couldn’t kill it.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto! Stop with the head slicing!!! Its making it worse! Have you forgotten what I taught you in Monsters 101 class?!” Kuroo yelled as he tried to keep the crowd at bay, his hair plastered to his face from the rain as Koutarou almost got knocked off Hinata by a head ramming towards him. The more he looked, the more he began to wonder if he was seeing triple or worse, the number of heads hissing and snarling at him increasing as a memory came to his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A Hydra will regenerate its heads if chopped off so please don’t go chopping off their heads when you see one,” Kuroo had said as Koutarou nodded off, drool covering the page of his textbook as Kuroo rambled on.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh shit,” Koutarou murmured as Hinata let out a screech before tumbling through the air, Koutarou losing his grip on the bird as he fell into the horde of Hydra heads. He shrieked as he slid down a neck, shouting as he almost got eaten about ten times in ten seconds as he shouted, “I don’t recall this being a part of training, Brokuroo!!!”</p><p> </p><p>He smashed his fists into jaws as he spiralled down, trying not to throw up as he kicked and punched. The ride seemed to last forever as he felt himself free falling, the ground approaching as he felt himself getting slammed against the side of the valley. He choked as stars popped in his vision, his body aching as he turned to see the numerous heads of the Hydra looking at him, tongue licking as they lunged at him. Lightning flashed as Koutarou swung his fists to the side, crying out as he smashed into the rockface. He closed his eyes as he felt rock rain over them, slamming onto the Hydra as it shrieked, burying it under a ton of rubble as the ground shook beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, what a way to die as a hero.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Brokuto!” Kuroo yelled as he rushed to the side of the landslide, his hands moving to toss aside some rock. Hinata had joined in, trying his best to pull whatever he could with his beak as Kuroo shouted, “Bokuto! Bokuto can you hear me?!”</p><p> </p><p>No sound came out as Kuroo dug, tears stinging his eyes as he tried not to think of the scenes of his students dying in front of him all over again. So many had gone, he didn’t want to have another dead body in his hands when he was just starting out.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Bro. come on. Please, don’t leave me. Not like Sawamura did,” Kuroo whispered as Daichi’s face floated in the back of his mind, his brown eyes smiling at him as Kuroo choked back a sob. No, Koutarou was strong. He was stronger than any of the heroes than he had ever trained… that was because…</p><p> </p><p>There was a collective scream from the crowd as Kuroo turned his head to see the Hydra’s claw sticking out from the rubble. It had begun to move as the crowd began to run away, Kuroo reaching to grab a sword when he realised he hadn’t brought one with him. Hinata tugged at his shirt to pull him away, chirping shrilly as Kuroo felt a grin spreading across his face when the claw open to reveal a battered but alive Koutarou, who pumped a fist in the air just as a ray of light shone on him.</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou was the strongest because he had a heart of gold that cared for others around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey!” Koutarou shouted as loud as he could before tilting backwards, Kuroo catching him before he hit the ground. The young hero cracked a smile as Kuroo let the tears fall onto his face, sobbing as he buried his face into the crook of his neck just as he heard the crowd chanting behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey!<br/><br/></p><p>“Bokuto! Bokuto!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a hero!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo smiled as Koutarou wiped away his tears, his hand stroking his cheek as he grinned, “Told you I will be a hero.”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot! You could have died!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aha. Sorry about that,” Koutarou grinned as bodies surged towards him to lift him up into the air, the crowd cheering and chanting his name as they led him away. Kuroo couldn’t help but join in, the smile on his face the widest he had in years as he followed the crowd back to Fukurodani.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Ah! Omi-kun! Don’t be so mean! It wasn’t our fault that the Hydra got killed!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!! You know I don’t like.. ah… this!” Osamu wailed as the twin floundered in the air, tendrils snaking across their bodies as their punishment was carried out. Sakusa snapped back a whip as the two boys howled, although Atsumu seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the treatment as Sakusa raged, “How is this possible?! He’s a mortal!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi could only smile as he watched Koutarou being held in the air below, the sun finally peeking from the clouds as the crowd marched back to Fukurodani. His heart swelled with pride as he saw the smile on the hero’s face only to fall ever so slightly as he thought of what happened in the past.</p><p> </p><p>No. He wasn’t going to be hurt one more time.</p><p> </p><p>He had enough of heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t going to go through that again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am not a fan of flying at all, which is why I have a tendency to just make most of my characters hate flying haha! Funny since I had to fly for 13 hours straight across to get to another country for uni (which is why I never went home for three years).</p><p>Next chapter is out tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Zero to Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially incorporating the scenes where Bokuto just becomes a major star here and singing to the song. The second half was probably my fav part to write; wanna guess whats it about fufufu.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOL-EJZjmp0">Zero to Hero</a></p><p>Also, I was actually thinking of writing a Sleeping Beauty au and then I remembered, hey, I actually wrote one already starring the Shiratozawa gang so if you wanna check it out, here is it!  (for some reason, it didn't cross my mind to be a Disney au until now haha!).</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043462">Once Upon a Dream</a>
</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“From that day on, our boy, Koutarou could do no wrong,” the muses sang as they danced in the heavens, the scene below them unfurling into one of celebration and happiness as Koutarou took to the streets. His smile was wide as he pumped his fists into the air, the crowd chanting his name as he shouted, “Hey hey hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“He was so hot. Steam looked cool,” Semi growled as Oikawa sang, “Ah yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bless my soul! Koutarou is on a roll! Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll!” Fukatakuchi sang as Suga smiled, “What a pro! Kou could stop a show. Point him at a monster and you’re talking SRO.”</p><p> </p><p>After the incident with the hydra, Koutarou had gotten wave after wave of events that spiked his popularity. From fighting monsters that randomly pop up on the street (the most random had been when he gone to the toilet and a giant boar just smashed through the cubicle next to his) to celebrity shows, Koutarou was becoming one, if not the most, famous hero icons ever to walk Greek history and with Fukurodani being the Hollywood version in the Greek world, he was finding himself skyrocketing to stardom.</p><p> </p><p>“He was a no one. A zero. Zero. Now he’s a honcho. He’s a hero! Here was a kid with his act down pat! From zero to hero, in no time flat. Zero to hero, just like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“When he smiled, the girls went wild with oohs and ahhs. And they slapped his face on every vase,” Oikawa sang as Kenma chucked one on top of the muse’s head, “On every ‘vahse’.”</p><p> </p><p>“From appearance fees and royalties, our Kou had cash to burn. How nouveuau riche and famous, he could tell you what the Grecian’s earn!”</p><p> </p><p>What had started as a joke turned out to be a real hit right now. Kuroo barely had time to process the number of applications to join Koutarou’s fanclub but luckily for him, his assistants being none other than the group that lost their house in a fire were doing a good job keeping things up and running. Washio and Onaga would be the ones handling sales of merchandise, Shirofuki was in charge of making more Koutarou themed food and heck, they even opened several branches of cafes all featuring Koutarou’s face across the country.</p><p> </p><p>Sarukui was the one to keep the crowds at bay as they tried to stampede onto Koutarou’s premises. Every day he would have to deal with fangirls doing things from stealing his underwear to trying and break into the bathroom while he was having a bath. Luckily for them, Koutarou was someone who was a bit too forgiving, letting them run off with his things way too often. Sarukui counted he had lost at least 1000 stuff ever since he became famous; 90% of them being articles of clothing.</p><p> </p><p>As for their pet owl, he had unwittingly become the club’s mascot, much to Hinata’s horror. The poor bird could only watch as everyone began to associate Koutarou with the owl (although Hinata couldn’t complain since Koutarou did indeed look like an owl, it hurt since he was his master’s first pet bird!). Koutarou tried to make him feel better by asking Washio to come up with more Hinata merchandise, which did boost the crow’s popularity so that kept his jealousy at bay.</p><p> </p><p>“Say amen. There he goes again. Sweet and undefeated and an awesome 10 for 10!” the muses sang as Kenma did a split, holding up a 10 signboard with a poker face. All the other muses sported shirts with Koutarou’s face on them, the shirt even shouting “Hey hey hey!” if a button was pressed. They went through hell and back getting those shirts; luckily for them, Konoha had ways of getting mortal goods or the immortals, even though he did charge them exponentially high for it.</p><p> </p><p>“You never bought any of my merch before Suga,” Daichi would put as Suga showered him with kisses and love as Ushijima rumbled, “Eita, why did you never support me before?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did! I swear! I was coming up with ballads about your bravery!” Semi wailed as Kenma face palmed himself, “What the hell are we even doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Folks lined up just to watch him flex! And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs. Koutarou, he comes, he sees he conquers! Honey the crowds were going bonkers! He showed the moxie, brains and spunk. From zero to hero, a major hunk! Zero to hero and who’da thunk? Ouch, mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelped a she paused in carving a bigger than life-sized statue of Koutarou grinning, Iwaizumi with his script rolled in his hands as he yelled, “Stop focusing on making merchandise and get your head back in the game!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jealous I never made any statues of you? I can make a few for you right now if you want!”</p><p> </p><p>“Heck I want a naked statue of myself staring back at me, Shittykawa!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who put the glad in gladiator? Koutarou! Whose daring deeds are great theatre? Koutarou!”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou never thought plays would be made of him, ballas sung in his name as the days went on. Sitting in a theatre watching someone playing out the scene that shot him to stardom and mimicking his “Hey hey hey” made him roar with laughter, most of the crowd chanting “Hey hey hey” with him as he walked onto the stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Say my name!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto!”</p><p> </p><p>“Say…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey!!” everyone yelled as Koutarou laughed into the mic, “HEY HEY HEY!”</p><p> </p><p>“is he bold? No one braver! Is he sweet? Our favourite flavour! Koutarou (x6). Bless my soul, Kou was on a roll, undefeated. Riding high and the nicest guy, not conceited. He was nothin’, a zero, zero. Now he’s a hot short, he’s a hero! He hits the heights at breakneck speed! From zero to hero! Kou is a hero! Now he’s a hero, yes indeed!”</p><p> </p><p>‘Hey hey hey!” Koutarou yelled as he raced through the sky, knocking monsters out of his way as he swung his sword through them. His sword ran through them as he flew, Hinata letting out some chirps as they hit their targets, Koutarou’s laughter ringing as they reached their main destination. Koutarou whooped as he flew through the air, landing on the ground to rip a huge boulder out before taking a leap through the air, stuffing the boulder on top of an erupting volcano. Next, he went for a press conference to show off his new anthem (he called it the Bokuto anthem) and it soon became the number one hit in the Greek records sales. Even the muses were trying to learn it, much to Kenma’s horror as he tried to plug his ears every night from dealing with their scratchy singing (in particular, Oikawa’s.)</p><p> </p><p>At night was dinner time overlooking Fukurodani, Shirofuki giving him the best of her pastries and food that were shaped just like him. Koutarou didn’t seem to have any problems digging into a pie with his face on it, stuffing it into his mouth as he groaned with satisfaction. Onaga woud tell him the current sales and his popularity along with Kuroo going about his schedule for the next day, most of the information floating above his head as Koutarou took in the view below him. He now owned a mansion in Fukurodani Hills, the richest and popular area in the city and being able to look at the view below from his terrace made Koutarou wonder how he managed to make it this far.</p><p> </p><p>He will have to get his folks to move in with him one day; it's been a while since he sent them any letters and merchandise so he made a note to do so after dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Once dinner was over, he did some lightweight exercise, the moon shining above his head as Hinata let out a chirp. The bird would normally accompany him when he was alone, Kuroo mostly having to slink off to deal with processing fanclub requests and interviews as his manager. While it wasn’t exactly something the satyr had signed up to do, he seemed to be enjoying it much more than he would have thought, making Koutarou ever so happy that he had someone to help him out since his organisational skills were non-existent.</p><p> </p><p>After training, Koutarou would take a night flight on Hinata, laying on his back as he reached out for the stars. Someday, he might have his image carved up there, shining in the night sky as they slipped through his finger. Koutarou smiled, drinking in the fresh air as he thought of midnight blue eyes and dark hair and how they would feel under his touch as he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi… how he wished he could bring him on a date one of these days.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa had just about enough of all the bullshit going on. First, Koutarou wasn’t killed by the Hydra. Next, he sent all the monsters he had worked so hard to find packing and going back into the underworld. He was running out of ways to kill the boy and heck, he didn’t even know how he was going to go about his plan of throwing Zeus off his damn throne!</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey! Hey hey hey!” a very annoying voice rang in his ear the very next day as Sakusa shifted in his bed, turning to see a very flustered and red Atsumu lying next to him. The god of the underworld narrowed his eyes as his vision cleared up from sleep, falling onto the shirt he had not seen Atsumu wearing the previous night when they had gone to bed. It had a huge “Hey hey hey” written across it in silver and gold and Atsumu was looking like he was trying to sneak away when Sakusa released a smoky tendril at him, the tendril circling around Atsumu’s wrist as he stammered, “Ah, morning Omi-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pray tell, Atsumu. Why are you wearing one of Koutarou’s shirts?” Sakusa snarled as Atsumu babbled, “Ah, this? I just found this in the trashcan.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's worth $100.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! I thought it looked cool and the fact it was shouting hey hey hey was even cooler so I had to get it! Ahhh!! Don’t kill me!” Atsumu yelped as tendrils snaked all over his body, slowly yanking the twin apart as he howled, “Omi-kun! It hurts!”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a plan for twenty years and it is all falling apart because of one stupid brat you failed to kill and now you’re telling me that you’re supporting him and wearing his goddamn merchandise?!” Sakusa’s voice rose several octaves higher as Atsumu yelped, bracing for impact when a loud tone rang across the palace, Sakusa’s hair already standing as the song floated through the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh oh! Hey hey hey! Oh oh! Hey hey hey! Boy boy boy boy, Tokyo showtime!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa felt a vein literally pop in his head as the older Miya twin opened the door, holding onto his alarm clock that happened to be shaped like Koutarou’s head, holding a pillow onto his chest that was shaped like an owl as he yawned, “What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get an answer as he and his twin were thrown out of the window, landing in the garden below as Sakusa fumed, snatching his robe and throwing on a mask as he stomped out of the room. He didn’t have time to deal with this bullshit in the morning; to see his two underlings wearing those godforsaken merchandise was enough to make him want to kill them.</p><p> </p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>As he trudged out of his bedroom into the living room, he saw Akaashi standing at the balcony overlooking the Mourning fields. Souls wandered below, forever lost and never being able to be with their true love, almost like Akaashi. The boy had fallen hard for people, only for them to leave him for others. He came to Sakusa thinking he would be able to take the heartbreak away from him but no one can remove love from a person’s heart just like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Sakusa-san,” Akaashi said as he nodded his head at the god, Sakusa nodding as he moved to stand a few feet away from him. Akaashi had everything; good looks, immortality from a curse and being able to live anywhere but the underworld. Why? Why did he choose to stay in such a sorrowful place? All because of a stupid wish that he could never fulfil.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you have quite an interest in the new hero,” Sakusa said as Akaashi flinched, “He is different from the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s kind and brave and… he doesn’t look at just the outside. He…”</p><p> </p><p>“He will hurt you if you try to get close to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s fist closed on his side as he scrunched up his chiton. He didn’t want to admit he was falling for the man but he was. Even though his heart had been broken so many times he still yearned to be with someone.</p><p> </p><p>“If you deal with him and fulfil my plan, I can help grant you what you want,” Sakusa whispered as he leaned close to Akaashi, his lips brushing his ear as the boy shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring me Bokuto Koutarou, and I will make sure you and your loved one will get your freedom.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just love roasting the twins haha! I had so much fun just thinking on how I was going to roast the shit out of them and make Sakusa super pissed so I thought I just go over the top with the type of merch they have haha! Even Osamu isn't immune to that stuff; may they rest in peace. </p><p>On the side note, the so called anthem for Bokuto was one of the songs used in the Haikyuu stage play : Tokyo Battle.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. When the crowds love you but it ain't enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yahoo we're at chapter 10! Dang can't believe we made it this far! Thanks for all of your support so far!!!!</p><p>Also, happy OsaSuna Week 2020!!!! Not sure if I'm going to write any stories for it but I've started writing a new OsaSuna fic called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476542/chapters/59076193">Can't say goodbye. Still drifting in your echoes</a> so check it out if you're interested!</p><p>Enjoy this chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And look at this! They recently made a shirt that yells hey hey hey! Imagine that! We’re spreading the awesomeness of this saying!” Koutarou grinned as he bounced on Zeus’s palm, the statue smiling as he watched his son laugh. After all the years he had spent watching his son from above without being able to interact with him, seeing him just able to smile the way he has now and the world final acknowledging his gifts made him smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And then I fought off those five monsters at once. Just a swing to the face with a punch and bam! They were all knocked out! Victory for me! Wohoo!” Koutarou grinned as Hinata did a spin in the air, chirping as Koutarou did a bow to a non-existent audience, “Thank you. Thank you. You’re very kind.”</p><p> </p><p>Whilst watching his son revel in success, Zeus couldn’t help but feel sad that he wasn’t getting there just yet. He didn’t want to spoil the mood with Koutarou but he had to tell him sooner or later; too many times had he seen heroes fall trap to fame and glory only to lose sight of their goal. If Koutarou were to want to return to heaven with him, he had to make sure he did it right or he would forever lose that chance.</p><p> </p><p>“Koutarou.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, you’re proud of me and happy that I’m your son.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I am. But the truth is… you’re not quite a true hero yet.”</p><p> </p><p>At his words, Koutarou’s hair all but wilted and the smile on his face froze as he turned to look at his father, his golden eyes shining as Koutarou’s lip trembled, “But, am I not a hero now?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are, but being famous does not equal being a true hero.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then how am I going to be a true hero?! I did everything in the book that Kuroo told me to! I saved so many civilians from dangers and sacrificed so much for the people! Heck, I even have my own fanclub and action figures plus a music label!” Koutarou gaped as he held out a tiny action figure of himself, pressing the middle to release a loud “Hey hey hey, its Bokuto Koutarou here!” Zeus shook his head sadly as he ran a finger over his son’s head, stroking the soft locks as he smiled sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Its something you have to discover for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to tell him how to do it but it wouldn’t mean a thing for Koutarou if he couldn’t find the path back to  being a true hero.</p><p> </p><p>“Look inside your heart,” Zeus smiled as Koutarou screamed for more answers, lighning striking the statue to render him motionless once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad! Wait! I need to know more! Please!” Koutarou yelled as the statue of Zeus remained unmoving, marble eyes staring into the distance as Koutarou let out a shout, “Shit! How am I supposed to be a true hero!? I did everything already! Father!!!”</p><p> </p><p>He slammed his fists into the tiles below him, lines cracking in the mosaic as he let out a sob, curling himself into a ball as he cried. How he had hoped he was getting somewhere with everything he had gone through but now, his goal seemed so much further away.</p><p> </p><p>How on earth was he going to become a God once more?</p><p> </p><p>Slowly he got onto Hinata’s back, the crow letting out a chirp as they flew off into the night, the stars doing little to help Koutarou’s thoughts calm down as they flew back to Fukurodani.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Step right up! Welcome to the grand tour of Bokuto Koutarou wonderland! Here we have a fountain made out of gold shaped in his image and we also have a hall filled with exclusive pictures never to be seen outside. You can buy them for $10 per picture and pay $100 to get the whole photo album! We also have a special session here today in the park with famous Yaku Morisuke painting him so unfortunately, we have to skip the Room of Awesomeness. So, ladies and gentlemen, step up this way!” Onaga called as he spoke into the megaphone, the crowd going wild as they tried to enter. Already people were trying to push their way into the park, some even climbing over the golden gates as one of them yelled, getting plucked off by a crane handled by Shirofuku as she smirked, “Oya, line up like civilised people will you?”</p><p> </p><p>Back in the Room of Awesomeness, Koutarou was dressed in a thick coat covered with owl features, his finger pointing to the sky as he decked out white trainers and black pants. He had a shirt with the number four in front, gold, black and silver accents along the sides as the painter muttered under his breath, “Hm, the colour looks alright here. It fit better than I thought. Or maybe I should have gone for the birthday suit option…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yaku-san…. I’m tired. Can we have a break?!” Koutarou moaned as Yaku glanced up from his painting, furrowing his brows as he scowled, “Ten minutes! For now, just don’t move!”</p><p> </p><p>“But its been an hour!” Kotarou whined as the painter groaned, “Look, this ain’t gonna paint itself so if you would please just stand still and let me paint..”</p><p> </p><p>“Oya oya? What did the cat drag in? Yaku Morisuke… I see you’re still painting your crap,” Kuroo sneered as the man leered over the smaller man. Yaku scowled as he tried to concentrate on his work, Kuroo’s grin making him want to club him over the head as he groaned, “Get out of my hair, you stupid cat. Unlike you being the manager of someone, I have better things to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t get so feisty! Just because you were too short to be a hero doesn’t mean you have the right to judge me…”</p><p> </p><p>“One more time you mention my height and I swear I will murder you,” Yaku growled as Koutarou whined, “Kuroo, are we done with this shit yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“You two shut up and let me go to work!” Yaku yelled as both of them sighed, Koutarou trying his best to get back into position as last night’s memories came back. He could still remember the aching feeling in his chest when he was told he wasn’t going to get his godhood back just yet. He worked so hard to get where he was, built so much and transformed the ancient world into one with peace and prosperity. What else could his old man want?</p><p> </p><p>What was the point of even doing all of this?</p><p> </p><p>“Argh! What's the point of doing this?!” Koutarou yelled as he ripped off his coat and flung it into the air, right smack into Yaku’s painting as the painter yelled, paint splashing across his body as the canvas cluttered to the ground. The small painter growled as Kuroo stepped back ever so slightly, several veins popping in his head as Yaku yelled, “For crying out loud! What the hell?! You asked me to come and paint you and this is what I get? Alright, tata. I’m leaving!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Yaku!” Kuroo protested as Yaku leapt and slammed the unfinished painting into Kuroo’s face, the man yelling as Yaku stormed out, slamming the door hard enough for some of the diamonds to come off the top as Kuroo cursed, “Sheesh, I knew we should have hired someone else. That idiot is always so feisty. And Bokuto, what the hell man?! Why are you suddenly going into one of your moods?”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou sat at the edge of the pedestal as he hung his head low, sighing loudly as he groaned, “I don’t even know what I’m doing bro.. I talked to my old man yesterday and he said I’m still not a true hero.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?! You’ve been saving lives, getting rich and famous. Heck, you even made the scholars revise through Zeus’s ancient texts and confirm that he was the originator of the saying “Hey hey hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired Kuroo. I don’t know what to do anymore. Maybe… maybe I just need a break,” Koutarou muttered as his hair wilted, a hand coming to pat his back as Kuroo sighed, “Alright. I will cancel all of your events for today. Take a break, you need…”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, the doors slammed open as a throng of people surged in, screaming his name as Koutarou groaned, “Oh boy…”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get a chance to move as someone slammed their body into him, screaming that they managed to get his shoe as the other joined in the parade. This wasn’t the first time Koutarou had been stripped of every single article of clothing on his person; he had been left stark naked on the streets once and that had been enough for paparazzi to take enough pictures of him to start a nude photo album. Koutarou was still embarrassed to death about that.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro… help!” Koutarou yelped as he felt his pants getting yanked off, a man screaming that he got his shorts as Kuroo nodded, “Alright, let’s go with evasive manoeuvres.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo ran to the door, slamming it open to let out a shrill whistle, “Ladies and gents! I think I see a naked Bokuto running around the grounds!”</p><p> </p><p>“What really?!” someone shouted as they turned to see that Koutarou was indeed gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! You don’t want to miss him right?” Kuroo yelled as the fans stampeded to the door, Kuroo shouting as he was carried off by them as the door closed behind them, Akaashi sighing as he stepped out from his hiding spot. He knew fans were mad but he didn’t expect them to try and strip the poor guy naked and leave him for the picking.</p><p> </p><p>His sandals squeaked across the polished marble floor as he walked towards the changing rooms, already noticing a pair of feet twitching as he called, “Bokuto-san? They’re gone.”</p><p> </p><p>The curtain was pushed to the side as Akaashi was met with the sight of a ripped Bokuto, his body toned and muscled as Akaashi gulped. Holy shit, the man was too good to look at! The heat rising to his face didn’t help either as Koutarou looked at himself before realising he was actually naked, shrieking loudly as he apologised and ran to get some spare clothing. Akaashi merely nodded as he stared at the ground, his heart pounding when he heard Koutarou coming back.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry Akaashi! My fans can get a little mad! What brings you here? Its been a while since I saw you,” Koutarou chirped, his expression getting ever so slightly happier as Akaashi nodded, “Just in the area.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Hey, since I’m free the whole day, do you wanna go on a date?” Koutarou blurted as Akaashi gaped at him. He was too straight forward! How could he not know how to ease him into the situation?</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou didn’t wait for an answer though as he lifted him up in his arms bridal style and ran out of the room, using his speed to bring them to the main gates. Onaga gave a yelp as Koutarou barked for him to call a taxi, Onaga quickly doing so as Koutarou turned to a woman perched inside a crane, her head cocking as he yelled, “Set up a nice meal for us in the gardens, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do,” she called as the taxi came up, both men piling into it as the man hauled it off down the street. Now that Akaashi had settled down, he noticed that Koutarou was wearing a cap and sunglasses which didn’t do very well in hiding his features. Akaashi let out a small giggle as Koutarou turned, his cheeks flaring up as he stammered, “I’m sorry!!! I didn’t mean to drag you off like that and I thought that maybe you would say no and that would make me so sad…”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi pressed a finger to his lips, silencing the hero as Koutarou turned fifty shades of red, his face heating up as Akaashi smiled, “I don’t mind. Where do we start?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I won't say I'm in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, the moment you have all been waiting for has arrived!</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter (I hoped I did this song justice since most of you were so excited about Akaashi singing this...)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The date turned out to be a pretty interesting day.</p><p> </p><p>First Koutarou brought Akaashi to the local market, something he hadn’t got the chance to go to for a while ever since he became famous. He would go crazy whenever he saw an owl related item, which was just about everything in the market and Akaashi would have to gently steer him away from them before he went broke.</p><p> </p><p>Then he took them to a small owl café, a quaint little shop whose owner was quite well acquainted with Koutarou. Small owls dozed in corners of the café, Akaashi watching in amusement as he patted a great horned owl that was suspiciously named Akaashi for some reason, although Koutarou tried to pass it off as Ageeshii. Akaashi didn’t have to be a genius to know what he meant, the owner even telling him that he had named the owl after him so he would be able to call his name when he had the chance.</p><p> </p><p>Next stop was an aviary and of course, Koutarou had to go to the owl section. Inside was dark since the owls would only come out at night, making Akaashi a little worried that he would lose sight of the hero. Luckily for him, Koutarou’s laugh was an easy indicator on where he was at any given time, allowing him to pinpoint the boy when he got lost cooing over a snowy owl. Koutarou was slightly sad when they left the aviary, the sun already setting in the horizon as they headed to their last destination of the day; the Fukurodani gardens.</p><p> </p><p>Normally it would be closed to the public by the time they crossed the gates but with a little bit of persuasion, Koutarou had managed to book the place for the evening, Akaashi staring in awe at the various flowers that grew there. He took in the smell of roses and violets, red and purple swelling from the earth as their scents filled him. He was so used to the sickly smell of the flowers that grew in the Underworld that seeing these flowers reminded him of his purpose for being here right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Akaashi. Are you ok? You look a bit sad,” Koutarou murmured as he hand came over to touch Akaashi’s cheek. The boy flinched as he slowly moved away from him, his cheeks burning at the thought of his touch and also from remembering the times he had sat by the flowers with his mother as she told them what they meant in turn.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san… I…” he stammered as he tried to tell him about Sakusa wanting him dead. The god didn’t have to kill him; Koutarou was innocent! Why did he want him out of the way so badly?</p><p> </p><p>“I know this was sudden and all but I really hoped you enjoyed it. I apologise for touching you, it was out of line!”</p><p> </p><p>“Its alright, Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou lightened up ever so slightly at his words, his smile radiant as he waved at a pagoda that overlooked a lake. Akaashi’s heart stuttered in his chest when he saw a small dinner had been laid out for them, candlelight and all shimmering in the darkness. What looked like roast chicken and potatoes were laid out on a checked cloth, a bottle of wine popped open for them chilling in a bucket of ice as Koutarou led them over. Luckily for him, the darkness was enough to hide the slight blush on Akaashi’s face as he hid his face behind his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I hope you don’t mind but I thought this would be a nice way to end our date.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi slowly nodded as they dug in, both of them eating in comfortable silence. Koutarou mostly talked about how his days had been filled with so much action and work that he hadn’t had time for himself. He even talked about visiting his elderly parents in his hometown, Akaashi’s heart aching as he thought of his own mother, sleeping away in their small cottage. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he last saw her; ever since she fell into her deep slumber, he didn’t go home after pledging his service to Sakusa in order to stave off her death and even try to bring her back to life.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the person he was supposed to bring down so he could be reunited with her, he didn’t know if he could do it.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi let out a tiny gasp as a hand covered his own, his eyes looking up to look at Koutaoru. The hero had a beautiful smile on his face, not the usual loud one he would give the crowds as they screamed his name. This one was one that was reserved only for those closest to him and Akaashi felt his heart melt as he heard it thumping against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi… I…” Koutarou started as Akaashi gulped, seeing Koutarou already moving forward from his chair to lean into him. He closed his eyes as he tried not to look, willing himself to break free from his trance when a light shone above their heads, Koutarou letting out a yelp as he stumbled in his chair. Akaashi covered his face with an arm as a megaphone ran across the gardens, a loud voice speaking into it as he yelled, “Oya oya oya? What did the cat drag in? Bokuto! I’ve been looking for you the whole day! Why didn’t you tell me you were on a date?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo! You ruined the moment!” Koutarou yelled as Akaashi blushed, the grass ruffling in the breeze as a large bird dropped onto the ground. Akaashi recognised it as Hinata, the crow giving a low chirp as he hopped over to let Akaashi pat him. Kuroo, Koutarou’s faithful manager was perched on top of him and looked very irritated as he growled, “I know you like him and all but for goodness sakes, let me know you’re alive! I thought you got run over by those fans earlier!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m alive aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes yes. Alright, now back to work! I think you have enough fun for today,” Kuroo grinned as Koutarou wailed, “No! Not when I’m still on a date with Akaashi!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Akaashi-kun can understand right? A hero in training needs to work hard right?” Kuroo purred as Akaashi nodded, “Kuroo-san is right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi!!” Koutarou wailed as he trudged over to Hinata, patting the bird as Akaashi said, “Don’t worry, we can meet up again in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>That made Koutarou’s eyes light up as he smiled, moving to grab Akaashi and wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug as he yelled, “Akaashi! You’re the best!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, he planted a kiss on his cheek. He reached into his chiton to pull out a white rose for him, the flower surprisingly in good shape before jumping onto Hinata’s back, the bird taking off into the night as Akaashi held his cheek, his heart racing as he tried to shake the thought out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san kissed me. He kissed me,” he whispered as he pressed his hands to his cheeks, his face heating up at the thought as he sat by the fountain. His mind was racing as he tried to calm himself down, his heart not letting him do so when he heard some people whispering nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, shall we go give him a hand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it Oikawa. Don’t be such a busybody.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Ken-chan! He’s in love with that dreamboat! He needs all the help he could get!”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you even know he likes him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Read the mood, Futakuchi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on guys, I think what we need now is some music. Iwa-chan, music,” a voice said as soft music filled the background, Akaashi sighing as he put his face into his hands, “What is wrong with me? If there is a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I’ve already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that’s ancient history, been there, done that.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes, he had broken the hearts of so many in order to get Sakusa what he wanted. He didn’t deserve to be in love with someone as kind and pure as Koutarou.</p><p> </p><p>The muses didn’t seem to care as they joined in the chorus, Kenma manning the speakers as they sang, “Who d’you think you’re kidding? He’s the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Boy you can’t conceal it, we know how you’re feelings. Who you’re thinking of.”</p><p> </p><p>“No chance, no way. I won’t say it, no no,” Akaashi grunted as he paced the garden,s moving towards the long pond that had various statues littered on the surface. The muses followed behind him, flitting from vase to vase as they sang, “You swoon, you sigh, why deny it oh oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Its too cliché, I won’t say I’m in love.”</p><p> </p><p>So true, how could he fall in love with someone just like that? It took years to fall for someone but Koutarou had captured his heart ever since he lay eyes on him. Akaashi smiled at the first time they had met, when Terushima had almost kissed him and Koutarou had thrown him so far he was a speck in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>But no. He couldn’t fall in love. He didn’t want to hurt others or himself ever again.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming “Get a grip, boy.” Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out, ohhh.”</p><p> </p><p>No more. No more heartbreak. No more leading others to their deaths. He had enough of hurting others.</p><p> </p><p>No more.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy you can’t deny it. Who you are is how you’re feeling. Baby we’re not buying, ho we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got got got it bad!” the muses sang as Kenma was lifted into the air, the boy groaning as he tried to focus on trying and finish his level on Mario Kart.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi passed by a newly erected statue of Koutarou, his grin sending warmth through his body as Akaashi tried to lean into him. he could almost feel the warmth of his muscles moving through him, keeping him warm as he tried to nuzzle into him.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi quickly jerked out of his thoughts as he pulled away, straightening his chiton as he tried to cover his burning face.</p><p> </p><p>“No chance, no way I won’t say it no no. This scene won’t play I won’t say I’m in love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give up, give in, check the grin you’re in love,” Futakuchi groaned as Suga sang, “We’ll do it until you admit you’re in love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gosh. You’re way off base, I won’t say it. Get off my case I won’t say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boy don’t be proud, its okay you’re in love,” the muses smiled as Kenma rose and placed the rose next to Akaashi, the muse watching in amusement as the boy sat down.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi found himself in front of a fountain as he sat down, sighing when his finger pricked along the stem of the white rose Koutarou had given him earlier. A small smiled crept to his lips as he pressed the rose against his nose, breathing in the scent as he sighed, “At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love.”</p><p> </p><p>“In love you say?” a voice echoed across the gardens as Akaashi shivered, cold sweeping over him as he saw Sakusa emerging from a veil of darkness. The god often hid himself well from others, his mask covering his face as he looked at Akaashi with a hint of disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re telling me you’re falling in love with the person who is going to foil my plans?”</p><p> </p><p>“Save your plans. I’m through.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you? What happened to saving your mother?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi bit his lip as Sakusa drawled, “I’m the only one who can bring her back. The moment you severe the contract with me, she will be taken into the underworld and you will never see her again.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s fist curled into his chiton as a snaky tendril moved to touch his face, turning his face to look into Sakusa’s onyx eyes as the god growled, “I’ve come too far for you to foil my plans. Whether you like it or not, you’re going to bring Koutarou down for me.”</p><p> </p><p>He snapped his fingers as Akaashi gasped, his body bound in chains as he fell to the ground. A cloth was stuffed into his mouth, preventing him from speaking as he cried out, his cried muffled as Sakusa picked up the fallen rose from the ground. He scoffed as the flower withered in his grasp before falling to the ground in a pile of ash, tears falling from Akaashi’s eyes as the god picked him up and whispered into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“It all ends tonight. And you’re going to be the catalyst of it all.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two of them disappeared into the darkness, a pair of golden eyes watched from a bush. Kuroo’s heart slammed against his chest as he pressed a hand to his chest, thinking of what was about to come as he ran to find his friend.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t let him get hurt by Sakusa.</p><p> </p><p>Not when he was so close to fulfilling his dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed the song! There are various male versions of it on Youtube so you can check them out if you wanna sing along to them (didn't know which one to pick)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Broken hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally managed to wake up at 8am, yay! Been waking up super early these days even without an alarm (most of the time at 6am but once I woke up at 5am and it was a nightmare! Just spent the whole time reading fanfics on my phone to pass the time so wasn't too bad).</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo had a hunch about what was going on with Koutarou suddenly being thrust into a world of monsters and heroics.</p><p> </p><p>He had thought it odd that as a baby, he had been cast onto Earth when his parents were the power couple of Olympus to rot and still managed to keep his super strength. Then came the bit when he was attacked by a Hydra of all things; Kuroo was fairly certain that a Hydra would be one of the last things that Koutarou would come across since they were so rare and the fact that the types of monsters were stronger than any he had ever seen. He should have known the gods must have had a part in it.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi. God of the Underworld. According to the legends, the man had been cast into the Underworld as its unwilling ruler by his brother Zeus. Ever since then, the god had come to hate anything to do with Olympus and to be fair, Kuroo wasn’t a fan of Zeus himself since he was an asshole that slept with a lot of women and caused chaos whenever he had a tantrum on innocent mortals. Not the best king of the gods a person could ask for but there you go.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa was one of the few with the power to cause something like taking away immortality or calling forth monsters of all sorts. After being in the Hero business for so long, Kuroo could only imagine things were going to get worse and if his hunch was correct, he hoped that Koutarou was ready for it.</p><p> </p><p>He just hoped he wasn’t wrong about him falling hard for Akaashi. The boy was pretty yes but being a part of Sakusa’s plan, it's just going to make Koutarou fall even harder when things go south.</p><p> </p><p>Lucky for him and his slight wrestle with Koutarou when they were on Hinata that led to him crashing into the bushes, he had managed to hear some of the conversations between Akaashi and Sakusa. Kuroo gulped as he saw the death god wrapping the boy in darkness before warping away, Kuroo slowly releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he ran back to Koutarou’s home. By the time he got there, the hero was training on some javelin tosses, the grin on his face so wide Kuroo hated to be the one to split it apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey! You made it back!” Koutarou called out as Kuroo walked in. He was in his satyr body since that was faster to run in and while he got a lot of stares from passerby, he managed to make it back to the mansion in record time. Koutarou was humming to himself as he did his circuit, the look of love on his face evident with the amount of sighing he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m in love. Kuroo, how do you propose to someone?” Koutarou mused as Kuroo scratched his neck. Shit, how was he going to break the news that his beloved was in cahoots with the god of the dead, who was actually his uncle (damn Kuroo often found it so weird that nearly all the gods were related to each other!).</p><p> </p><p>“Uh about Akaashi…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know. He’s perfect. I was thinking of settling down anyways. How about a nice honeymoon to the beach or maybe to Olympus? I wonder if he could be by my side up there if he wasn’t a god… I’m sure mum and dad can make him one. Maybe they can make him God of the Owls.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we need a god of owls… that’s beside the point, Bokuto! The truth is…”</p><p> </p><p>“I love him. I know its stupid to be this head over heels for someone after a first date.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Akaashi is…”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. That’s why I…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in cahoots with Sakusa, king of the underworld!!!” Kuroo yelled as Koutarou nearly dropped the weights he had been lifting to the ground. He turned to Kuroo, ogling him before laughing, “Holy shit, that’s the best joke you ever come up with! Akaashi with the lord of the dead? What the heck!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious bro! I saw them in the gardens earlier and he was talking about using Akaashi as a bait to lure you in.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way. He would never…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you see?! You fought monsters 10 times more than any hero ever did on a daily basis! You fought a Hydra dammit; those are so rare even I haven’t seen one in centuries and one just dropped into your lap on your first try as a hero! And the fact you got abandoned as a baby…”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad did not abandoned me! Someone kidnapped me!” Koutarou snapped as Kuroo continued, “That’s precisely the point! Who are the only ones who can access Mount Olympus? It’s the gods! It had to be the twins Osamu and Atsumu, the henchmen of Sakusa who did it! Don’t you remember the twins you rescued from the rubble? Don’t you think it is suspicious on how two kids got into a mess like that without getting eaten by the Hydra? They must have been them!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it. My uncle would never…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa hates you and everything to do with your father! He’s trying to overthrow him and take over Olympus! Don’t you see; once you’re out of the way, nothing will stop him from taking the throne and wreaking havoc across Greece! You have to stop seeing Akaashi or he would lead you right into his trap.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you bring Akaashi into this!” Koutarou yelled as he threw the weights at Kuroo, the satyr crying out as he slammed into the wall. The wall cracked under his weight as he collapsed to the ground, wincing as he held onto his stomach. Koutarou fumed, his shoulders shaking as he realised what he had just done, his fingers shaking as he stared at them.</p><p> </p><p>Oh shit, what had he done?</p><p> </p><p>Its been so long since he hurt someone so badly.</p><p> </p><p>As he looked up, he could see the evident hurt in his friend’s eyes, Kuroo’s eyes downcast as he got to his feet. He clutched his stomach as he limped off, not looking back as Koutarou shouted, “Hey Kuroo! Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I have had enough of you. You’re just like the others; a fake hero who can’t see past his fame. I’m going home to train a real hero or maybe just rot in peace.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Kuroo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye,” Kuroo whispered as he walked away, holding back the tears in his eyes when he heard a chirp from his shoulder. Hinata was sitting on it, cooing as Kuroo gave him a stroke on the head, the orange hair fluffy under his touch as he whispered, “Go take care of that moron will you? You might be the only one who can make him see reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gave a sad chirp as he fluttered away, Kuroo turning his back against his friend as he walked back into the city.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Hinata was trying to figure out what was wrong with his master. He had never seen him act so brashly before and now with Kuroo gone, he didn’t know what to do. He watched from above as Koutarou lifted the weights he had thrown against Kuroo earlier, his hair wilted and eyes sorrowful as he got back to work, trying to burn away the sadness within him. Hinata gave a small chirp, debating if he should go after him when he heard a soft coo from nearby. He turned to see another crow flying past, a wink in its eyes as Hinata felt his little heart skip a bit. He may be pretty deprived in the romance section now but heck, the crow in front of him was cute.</p><p> </p><p>The creature waggled its eyebrows as he fluttered onto the earth, disappearing into one of the spare storage rooms as Hinata flew after it. Hinata chirped, trying to call out to it when he heard the door slam shut behind him, yellow eyes grinning back at him as a voice purred, “Stupid bird. I should have roasted you the moment I laid eyes on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata could only let out a shriek of terror as darkness covered him, his wings bound to his sides as he cried out for his master.</p><p> </p><p>Shit, he was going to get into trouble!</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Koutarou yelled as he dropped the weights unceremoniously onto the ground, falling onto his butt as he groaned. Shit, he hadn’t lashed out to anyone in years and after seeing how hurt Kuroo had looked, he felt even worse. He could almost remember the cries of anger and hate hurled in his direction from his younger years, people taunting him as he clutched his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Please, he didn’t mean to hurt anyone. He was just trying to help.</p><p> </p><p>He…</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t sit on the ground. It's filthy,” a voice grumbled as Koutarou began to notice how cold the air around him had got. It was almost as though all the life had been sucked out of him, leaving him in a cold empty space. He shivered, his hands wrapping around his shoulders as a figure appeared in front of him. The man wore a mask, although Koutaoru could tell the man had a scowl as Koutarou asked, “And you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa Kiyoomi. Your uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle? Oh right, I often forget that you’re related to me. Strange times isn’t it?” Koutarou tried to joke as Sakusa scowled even further, “Don’t bother. I couldn’t care less.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what brings you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve come to negotiate something with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa snapped his fingers as Akaashi appeared in front of him, his body chained in dark tendrils as he writhed on the ground. His dark blue eyes were blown wide with pain and fear, shaking his head as Koutarou shouted his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go of him!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh no you don’t,” Sakusa murmured as Akaashi rose into the air, writhing as the tendrils snaked across his body. The boy whimpered as they got tighter, coiling around his neck as his face turned red.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to make a deal with you. You get out of my way and I will give him back to you. You see, you are standing in the way of my plan and unless you don’t meddle in it, your little friend here will be in the Underworld for all eternity. Surrender your strength for 24 hours, and I will set him free.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t hurt him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then shake on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm!” Akaashi yelped as he struggled, Koutarou itching to grab onto him as the god scowled, wiping hand sanitiser on his palms as Koutarou growled, “If you hurt Akaashi, the deal is off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Sakusa mumbled as he reached out his hand, Koutarou reaching to grasp onto it as Akaashi let out a scream, Koutarou’s body convulsing as bright light shone from his hand. He could see Sakusa grinning as he collapsed onto the ground, his body feeling drained as he tried to get up only to fall back. Shit, when was the last time he felt this weak?</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your patronage. Now, here is your stupid little boy toy,” Sakusa smirked as Akaashi fell to the ground in a heap, the tendrils snaking away as he gasped. He slowly crawled over to Koutarou, the hero cold in his hands as he pressed a hand to his face.</p><p> </p><p>‘Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san, can you hear me?” he whispered as Sakusa continued, “Oh, did I forget to tell you? If it weren’t for your little boyfriend here, you wouldn’t have come face to face with death so many times.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Akaashi whispered as Sakusa grinned, “He was the one who led you to the Hydra. He was the one who set you up with all those monsters. Don’t you find it strange that he was always there when a monster attacked?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Akaashi growled as two foxes appeared next to Sakusa, smirks on their faces as they spoke, “Oh yes, he’s right, he’s a traitor, right Tsumu?’</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, he is, dear brother. Akaashi is a naughty boy capable of bringing heroes to their knees.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Akaashi screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks as the gods laughed, a whinny filling the air as a chariot appeared from the sky. Sakusa stepped onto it, the twins hopping on board as well before whisking off into the night sky, leaving the two lovers bent over each other as Akaashi sobbed into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry,” he whispered as he clutched onto Koutarou’s chiton, the man now staring blankly at the sky as he thought of all the choices he made having gone wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he should have listened to Kuroo while he had the chance.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Attack on Olympus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating earlier! Had a hell of a crazy week with a new part time job and got too tired to update... super sorry so here is a new chapter, out a day earlier if that helps!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Omi-kun! Are you smiling? Isn’t it weird since it would make your face muscles hurt… ouch!” Atsumu yelped as Osamu pinched his cheek, the two gods wrestling each other as Sakusa let out a laugh. The two of them stop to gape at him, haven’t having heard him laugh like this for the first time in centuries as Sakusa began to laugh manically, “Oh shit. I knew he was stupid but to think he would give up his powers for a day! How stupid can someone be? I’m happy that you two didn’t kill him; I can’t wait to see the look on brother’s face when he finds out the reason the mortal world is destroyed and Olympus falls is because of him.”</p><p> </p><p>The twins gulped as they finally hovered over their destination, the waters swirling underneath them as lightning surged from above, the planets having finally aligned to reveal a gateway into Tartarus. Down below, the voices of the Titans could be heard shouting to be released, their moans sending shivers of happiness up Sakusa’s spine as he yelled, “Brothers! Titans! I am here to free you! Who put you down there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zeus!” they chanted as Sakusa smiled, pulling down his mask to reveal his face. Oh, how he revelled to have finally met the Titans, monsters that destroyed the earth centuries ago and now about to do the same to Olympus. The least he could dow as allow them to recognise their master’s face. Sakusa’s smirk was wide as he raised a hand, lightning surging from his fingers to hit the cage binding the Titans below, his voice echoing across the currents as he shouted, “And if I set you free, what is the one thing you will do?”</p><p> </p><p>The earth rumbled as five sets of arms exploded from below, a cacophony of roars and voices rising as Sakusa smiled, laughing as the Titans rose from the depths. Oh, how had he yearned to see them, weapons of mass destruction that will do his bidding. Osamu and Atsumu cowered behind him as the Titans roared, their eyes staring at him as they bowed to him, “Destroy Zeus!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good answer,” Sakusa smirked as he led the Titans towards the shore, the mortal world ripe for the taking as he finally began his plan of throwing his brother into the pits of hell.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah baby. These are such great tunes,” Konoha grinned to himself as he tapped his foot to the beat, his shades perched on the bridge of his nose as he hummed to himself. Oh, how he loved being on guard duty. There was barely anything to do since the Titans had been tossed into Tartarus and Sakusa spent his days lurking in the Underworld. Most of the time he just spent peeking at nymphs bathing in the rivers below or maybe the occasional mermaid who decided to sunbathe. Oh, how he yearned to just rip off those clam shells of their chests and see what was underneath.</p><p> </p><p>Konoha chuckled to himself as he felt himself get another nose bleed, a pervy grin spreading across his face when he felt the ground shake beneath him. He gave out a groan as his cocktail tipped over, spilling over his iPod as he wailed, “Hey, I just got that!”</p><p> </p><p>Scowling at how he was going to have to buy another one, the trembling got even louder as he lifted his shades, looking down at the mortal world to see the Titans marching towards Olympus. Already they were wrecking havoc in the mortal world, tornadoes sucking up houses and people in their wake while volcanoes erupted simultaneously one after another, spreading soot into the sky. Even though it was the dead of summer, some regions were freezing over, Konoha now realising that he was feeling a little bit colder than usual (gods can usually tolerate cold fairly well to the point they wouldn’t notice a temperature change unless it was very, very drastic by about 1000 degrees).</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit. Oh shit!” Konoha yelped as he flapped his sandals, the small wings propelling him towards Zeus’s villa. The man himself was lounging on the couch as Hera fed him some grapes, a look of serenity on his face as Konoha yelled, “Alert! Alert! The titans are back! And they’re coming to the gates!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Zeus roared as Konoha stood in rapt attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Sound the alarms! Get all available gods down below to stop them! Go go go!” he yelled as Konoha nodded, whipping out his microphone from his jacket as he yelled, “Hey people! We have a war coming to our doorstep so get your asses into armour and get hustling! Go go go!” He sounded the trumpet as he flew across Olympus, alerting the gods as he went as he tried not to panic.</p><p> </p><p>Impossible. Why on earth would the Titans be out?! He thought they would never leave Tartarus after Zeus trapped them there so how could they have…</p><p> </p><p>“Charge!” Ares yelled as he slammed past Konoha, knocking the god in the air as the first wave of war gods charged below. Konoha shouted for them to watch out as the first were sucked into a vortex, their shouts ringing as Konoha groaned. How stupid could they be?! Don’t go charging into a Titan that literally sucks them up like a vacuum cleaner!</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Hephaestus working on the weapons filled the air as lighting began to thunder above them. He could already imagine Zeus pumping up on the lighting bolts, hurling them below as Konoha tried to think of what he could do. He was the god of messages and trickery for goodness sakes! In a war, he was quite hopeless!</p><p> </p><p>As more gods began to fall under the siege, Konoha flapped his way towards Zeus, who was already running out of thunderbolts.</p><p> </p><p>“I need more thunderbolts!” he yelled as Konoha snapped, “I don’t know how to make them dammit! The gods have fallen, we’re in deep shit.. aghhh!”</p><p> </p><p>Konoha yelped as he was attacked by a pair of twin foxes, their fangs sinking into his body as he cried out. The god shook as he felt himself getting chained up, the foxes hauling him away as he yelled for his king to get away. Unfortunately, Zeus was already in a tight situation himself, his body bound in ash as a Titan stood over him, making sure he was secure as a voice boomed, “Finally. At last!”</p><p> </p><p>Konoha looked up to see Sakusa cackling from his chariot, mania in his eyes as he laughed in triumph. Oh, he should have known all those years being treated like dirt by the other gods would have driven him mad at some point.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiyoomi! You’re behind this?!” Zeus yelled as Sakusa leaped down, dropping in front of Zeus as he flicked a gloved hand at his face, his finger stroking his cheek as he grinned, “Oh yes, and you’re about to pay for what you did for me all these centuries.”</p><p> </p><p>Konoha could only cry out as he was dragged away, the binds around him getting tighter as Sakusa’s laughter filled the air. Hera cried out for her husband as Atsumu snaked towards her, switching into his human form as he licked his lips. He ran his fingers across her face as the goddess shivered, Atsumu grinning as he purred, “Oh, my queen. You look ravishing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Zeus yelled as Konoha closed his eyes, praying that he wasn’t about to witness the end to the gods.</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou, be safe.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san, please. You can’t go! Not when you’re like this!” Akaashi begged as Koutarou stepped forward, sword in hand as he walked into the city of Fukurodani. The earth shaked as the Titan screamed his name, stomping the ground as it tried to search for him. People were screaming as they ran for cover, buildings torn from the ground as the Titan trashed the city.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto Koutarou! Come out wherever you are! I ain’t gonna wait fo you to come out! Whats the matter? You scared to face me?!” the Titan laughed as it kicked the Temple of Athena off the cliff, the building crumbling into the ocean below as Koutarou stumbled on his feet. He felt so drained; almost as though he was halfway into the underworld.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san, please! Without your powers, you’re going to get killed!” Akaashi begged as Koutarou shoved him aside. Akaashi let out a sob as he reached for Koutarou, holding him close as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He didn’t wish for any of this to happen; he just wanted to save his mother, not bring the world to an end.</p><p> </p><p>How did it come to this?</p><p> </p><p>“Move, Akaashi. I have my job as a hero to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. It wasn’t your fault. I was stupid enough to believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please… I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. I don’t care at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please… I’ve already lost my family.. I can’t lose you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou slowly pried Akaashi’s fingers from his wait as he marched towards Fukurodani, Akaashi almost crumbling to his knees as he sobbed. He could hear the screams of the people bouncing off the walls as he tried to calm himself, rocking on his knees as he tried to block them out.</p><p> </p><p>How? How was he going to save him? He needed to save him; Koutarou was the only one he loved that was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>Wait… where was Hinata?</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi turned back to the mansion, sprinting as best as he could towards the storage rooms where he could smell a burning smell coming from inside. When he threw the door open, he saw the panicked crow roasting on a spit, his feathers singing as he shrieked, trying to break lost as Akaashi quickly unbind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh Hinata! You’re alright. You’re alright,” Akaashi whispered as he undid his bounds, the bird chirping as he collided with Akaashi. He swore the bird was crying into him, hid body shaking as Hinata let out a few chirps.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. We need to save Bokuto-san. Where is Kuroo-san?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata let out a sad chirp as Akaashi stroked his head, leading him out before getting onto his back. He gulped as he braced himself, stroking Hinata’s feathers as he whispered, “Take me to Kuroo-san.”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a cry as he soared through the sky, the wind picking up as the floated into the clouds. The winds were out of control due to the Titans going on a rampage, the wind buffeting the pair as Hinata tried to fly. The crow pressed on as he searched for Kuroo, spotting him at a dock on the outskirts of Fukurodani as he took a dive. Akaashi clutched on for dear life, holding onto Hinata’s neck as a ship came into view, the structure rocking on the waves as he heard someone shouting. The rain muffled the voice but the name of the person being called broke through it as the man shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kuroo! Get your ass here! We need to get out before the Titans find us!”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s grip tightened as he saw Kuroo marching towards the boat in his human form, his clothes soaked as he walked down the steps. Hinata let out a chirp as he glided over, flapping his wings as he cawed. Kuroo lifted his head to stare at him, his eyes narrowing when he noticed Akaashi perched on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo-san!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop! Don’t tell me to go back to Bokuto! He’s made his choice!”</p><p> </p><p>“He needs help! The Titans are raging in the city and he needs you! He lost his powers because of me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I? He made his choice, he deserves what he gets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even death?!” Akaashi shouted as Kuroo stopped, his hair whipping in the wind as Akaashi cried out, “Please, Kuroo-san! If you don’t come with us, he <em>will</em> die!”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn’t know if it was the rain or if he was crying. All he knew was that his face was wet as he tried to wipe away the water. He felt Hinata growing heavier as Kuroo climbed on board, the man wrapping his fingers around his waist as he grunted, “Alright. Hinata, get us out of here! That stupid hero needs us!”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata let out a caw as he took off into the skies, the people in the boat shouting after them as their voices were drowned out by the rain. Akaashi clutched onto Hinata, praying to the gods if they were even still alive and listening to anyone’s prayers that Koutarou was safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods, even if it costs me my life, please keep Bokuto-san safe.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bokuto and the one eyes Titan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is shorter than the others but hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koutarou’s body felt like lead as he walked into the city. Most of the shops had been reduced to rubble, the stone underneath him pricking into his sandals. Bodies lay strewn as people tried to wake up loved ones, screaming their names as he walked past. He noticed the tiny owl café he loved had somehow managed to survive; he will pay a visit once he finishes with the Titan.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, how lonely it would be for him to go there without Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>Wherever he went, he would see Akaashi. The boy’s smile would make his heart flutter, his blue eyes would make his brain short circuit and his lips; oh damn don’t get him started! But after what he had done to him, Koutarou still couldn’t believe that he was still in love with him. How could he be so stupid?</p><p> </p><p>How could he be so stupid to trust anyone?</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo left him. Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Akaashi, the only person he truly loved was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Is this supposed to be some kind of cosmic joke?</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, where on earth is Bokuto?!” a voice yelled as Koutarou turned his attention to the fountain. Ah, the fountain where he had first met Shirofuki and the others. He had come to bond with the group after setting up business with each other. They had apologised for what happened last time, stating that it was because of the stress of them losing their home.</p><p> </p><p>His heart dropped at the thought as he saw Onaga pointing at a statue of Koutarou, his wide grin piercing the sky as he yelled, “Bokuto, now would be a good time to come out and show how awesome you are!”</p><p> </p><p>He dove for cover as the Titan smashed the statue to pieces, raining marble over their heads as the group huddled inside the dried-up fountain. Sarukui was shrieking as he covered his ears with his hands, Washio doing his best to keep him quiet as Shirofuki stared blankly at the sky, her eyes dead as she murmured, “Oh, we’re screwed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! We believe in Bokuto! He’s going to come right?” Onaga whispered as Washio yelled, “Hey, Bokuto!”</p><p> </p><p>The four of them peeped from their hiding spot as they saw the hero walking into the street, sword in hand as people began to peek out from their hiding spots. Some cheers sounded as people shouted his name,  Koutarou’s eyes downcast as Washio murmured, “Man what happened to him?</p><p> </p><p>“Broken heart?” Shirofuki asked as the ground rumbled, the Titan roaring as he knelt to the ground. The titan was a big blob of flesh, fat folding in multiple layers across his body as he snickered. A single eyeball perched from his head as he flicked a long fingernail at Koutarou, who barely even reacted as the Titan growled, “Oh, so you’re the great Bokuto Koutarou! Come on, where the loud hey hey hey you like so much? I can still remember your old man shouting that at us as he threw us into Tartarus. Now, scream it for me!”</p><p> </p><p>The Titan roared as he slapped its hand back, sending Koutarou flying through the air to slam into a billboard of himself, effectively knocking out some teeth. The hero slammed into the ground, the Titan whooping as he picked him up, Koutarou limp as he began to play around with him, kicking him up in the air as he chanted, “A hero is a zero! You’re nothing but a zero! Oh, Koutarou went to bed and bump his head and he couldn’t get up in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>The Titan let out a laugh as he kicked Koutarou several feet into the air, the boy slamming into his open palm with a sickening crack as he tried to stand up. The people around couldn’t help but cry out for their hero, chanting his name that would normally work magic in him. Koutarou would normally be so respondent to their chanting so why…</p><p> </p><p>Why did he look so defeated?</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san! Please! Help us!” Onaga yelled as Shirofuki sighed, “Isn’t this just like last time? We waited for someone to save us only to lose everything. We have grown too complacent and reliant on miracles. This is our punishment.”</p><p> </p><p>“How could you? After everything he did for us!” Washio yelled as a sickening crack sounded close to them. Koutarou had been flung a few feet from where they were crouched, the hero beaten into a pulp that made even Washio want to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san. Please. Please, wake up. Please wake up, hero,” Sarukui begged as Onaga leapt out of the fountain, rushing to the hero’s side as he cradled him in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Oho. Do you think you can protect him? He can’t even put up a fight with me!” the titan laughed as Onaga whimpered. He clutched onto Koutarou, not letting him go as the wind whistled around him, the Titan throwing a punch at them when a squawk filled the air. a large shadow covered them as the Titan let out a yell, a bird pecking at its eye as two bodies descended from it. A man with a mop of messy black hair rushed towards them, his hands reaching into his satchel to pull out some medicine as Onaga’s eyes widened, “Kuroo-san!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” he murmured as he lifted Koutarou’s head, giving the boy the medicine as he coughed. The boy slowly opened his eyes, golden meeting his as he smiled, his hand reaching to take Kuroo’s as he whispered, “Hey, Bro. I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh. Don’t be. You can apologise to me later. Hinata is trying to distract him now so now is your chance. The tonic should give you an energy boost for about five minutes so make the best of it.”</p><p> </p><p>A shadow covered them as Akaashi held Koutarou’s battered sword in front of him, his eyes looking away from him as Koutarou slowly took it from his hands. The hero used the sword to get to his feet, his knees trembling as he felt the effects of the tonic wash over him. He could almost feel the energy in his body when he heard a loud caw, Hinata squawking as the Titan held him in his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this little birdie is gonna make a good snack. Hmm, maybe I should roast him just in case. Been a while since I had fried chicken,” the Titan smirked as Hinata let out a cry. Koutarou growled as he snatched a pile of rope from the ground, running towards the Titan as he began to loop the rope around his ankles. He didn’t know if it would work but from where he could see, Hinata had put him in a very nice position where if he toppled a little, he would go crashing into the ocean.</p><p><br/>“Eh, what are you doing?” the Titan roared as he realised the rope being tied around him. He tried to step onto Koutaoru as the boy weaved in and out, yanking it tight as Hinata gave the Titan a sharp jab in the hand, the Titan roaring in pain. Hinata dove towards its eye, raking his claws across the monster’s face as it howled, talons ripping out its eye as the titan howled in pain. Koutarou did one final pull as he yanked on it as hard as he could, the Titan roaring as it toppled over the edge, its screams bouncing off the cliffside as Koutarou hobbled over, trying to make sure that it had died. He collapsed to his knees, too tired to move as he gasped, the ground shifting underneath him when he heard a yell, “Bokuto-san!”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou could only remember a body slamming into his and the sound of a body cracking under rubble. As he turned to see what had happened, his blood ran cold as he saw Akaashi lying underneath, his eyes closed as he cried out his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi!” he yelled as he rushed over, his knees almost buckling from the exhaustion. He collapsed next to his lover as he reached to carry the pillar up, letting out a yell as he grunted. Oh, how he wished he had never taken his powers for granted. Out of all times to screw up, why did it have to be when Akaashi was dying?!</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi!” he yelled as he felt his power surging inside, golden light bathing him as he felt the pillar being lifted up. Slowly, he lifted it into the air, tossing it down the cliffside as Akaashi groaned, shifting on the ground as he coughed. Koutarou scooped the boy up in his arms, blood staining Akaashi’s lips as he slowly cracked open an eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Bokuto-san. You’re alive,” he smiled, his voice raspy as Koutarou shook his head, “No… why did you do this for me? After all the things I said to you, I…”</p><p> </p><p>“No… it’s all my fault. I hurt you so much. This was the most I could do; once I was hurt, the curse would be broken,” Akaashi rasped as more blood dribbled from his mouth. Koutarou could only feel his heart clenching at how Akaashi was slowly dying in his arms, his mind racing as Kuroo placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take care of him. You go save those damn gods before things go to shit. You’re the only one who can do this now,” he said as Koutarou reluctantly placed Akaashi on the ground. The boy grunted as Kuroo placed his satchel underneath his head, placing some herbs to treat him next to the boy as Koutarou ran a hand across his forehead, trying to stop the tears from coming as Akaashi smiled, “Its ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou let out a sob as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss against Akaashi’s forehead as he whispered, his mouth close enough to Akaashi’s for a kiss as he said, “I will save you. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi felt so cold as Koutarou left his side, moving to climb onto Hinata as they took to the skies. Akaashi smiled as he watched the two of them disappear into the clouds, the pain in his body almost making him lose consciousness as Kuroo held his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll make it Akaashi. Just hold on, ok?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The tale of twin foxes and a tragic end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't believe we're in the middle of June dammit!!! Just thinking about it reminds me that my birthday is in about a month; hmmm, isn't a Haikyuu themed party in order here?</p><p>Enjoy the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, this is the life, right, Samu?” Atsumu grinned as he sat on top of a black throne floating above the throng of gods being marched down in chains. He grinned as he lashed out a whip, making one of the goddess yelp as it hit her, Ares turning to him in anger as he yelled, “You stupid foxes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nu uh! Unless you want to get punished,” Osamu grinned as the chains tightened around Ares’s neck, the god gasping as he nearly fell to his knees. As much as they were immortal, they still needed to breathe. The twins cackled as they watched the gods suffer for what they had done to them and Kiyoomi all these centuries, smiling as they watched them marching in shame.</p><p> </p><p>The twins once led a good life on the surface as the gods of harvest and sunshine. While it was all fun and games for them, they began to wonder why everyone avoided the underworld. As children, they were told that they will be gobbled up by the monsters that resided below, the god of death surely wanting to drag unwilling young gods to make into his slaves if they misbehave. The twins were never that great in being good, to begin with so one day when they were older, they decided to take a sneak at the so-called monsters of the underworld.</p><p> </p><p>Instead what they found was they got along very well with Kyoutani, the dog even letting them give him pats and cuddles without biting off their heads. Osamu found himself a little bit over the moon with the sullen boatman, Suna, who seemed to speak to him a few extra sentences than he ever did to anyone else as they rode on his boat. When the two of them finally reached the palace, they sneaked in their fox forms, sniffing about for the king of the underworld when Atsumu spotted him staring out at the fields of the dead, his onyx eyes sparkling in the darkness as he looked on.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi wasn’t all doom and gloom as the gods in Olympus told them. He looked almost like a teenager thirsting for friends in school, his eyes almost vacant as he sighed. Black curls curled over his nape, his hair in need of a haircut and two cute moles perched on top of his eyebrows. While he wore robes that covered his entire body, Atsumu wondered if he was as fit as his face indicated.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here in my domain?” Sakusa growled as Atsumu yelped, tumbling out of his hiding spot as Sakusa snarled, “You come to play pranks on me again? I don’t have time to deal with something as foolish as being tossed around like a toy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! I just came here to see how you looked like!” Atsumu yelped as Sakusa raised an eyebrow, “Couldn’t you have just done that in the Olympus Gods Directory?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean I could but I wanted to see the real thing. Mother and father always said that we had to stay away from you because you’re evil and you carry the dead but… you just look very lonely,” Atsumu said as Sakusa scowled, “Of course. No one wants to be here with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu felt his heart break at the thought. He and Osamu had always been called the darlings of the summer gods, although most of the time, he could tell that people would only interact with them because of their lineage. They were the sons of two powerful summer gods and if given the right opportunity, they would prove valuable allies.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was sick of people trying to suck up to him, which was why he developed a pretty shitty personality. Osamu just couldn’t give a damn about anything, although he could tell the older twin wished that people would be more genuine with them.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa flinched as Atsumu wrapped his arms around him, his finger ghosting his robes as the god shuddered. How many centuries had it been since he had even been touched? No one dared to go to him, Zeus having spread many rumours of him spreading all sorts of stupid diseases from being around the dead. Because of that, he had developed a habit of never wanting to touch anything or anyone, not that he had anyone to hold onto, until now.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, how about I be your companion? I was looking for a job change?” Atsumu grinned.</p><p> </p><p>That was how he and Osamu became Pain and Panic, the gods of mischief and destruction that rained hell onto the mortal world. It suited them much better than all the sunshine and happiness that was their old job, Atsumu often going wild in sending people into a wild panic while Osamu cooked up various ways to throw people into a world of pain.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, the sweet life of being a bad guy.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu would have never looked back at his past after having so much fun.</p><p> </p><p>Now, it was only a matter of time until the other gods submitted to Sakusa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Omi-kun. After this, let’s get married,” Atsumu had asked him as Sakusa growled, “Oi, we’ve been together for centuries. We’re technically married.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Eh? You didn’t even bring me for a honeymoon or anything! Suna and Osamu are thinking of doing it too.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How am I going to find a replacement boatman if that happens?” Sakusa growled as Atsumu grinned, his hand wrapping around Sakusa’s as he whispered, “Hmm, a few days of the dead waiting won’t kill them right?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We’ll see,” Sakusa had grunted, Atsumu nearly hugging him to bits at how cute he was. He didn’t forget how Sakusa had blushed, the other god always having been weak for his teasing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Alright people! Pick up the pace! Time to bow to your new king!” Atsumu yelled as he lashed his whip, ignoring the yells and shouts of the gods marching ahead.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh damn,” Koutarou grunted as they finally reached Olympus, the realm of the gods lacking all of the glorious splendour that had been sung in the tales and legends. Now, it was dark and gloom, devoid of the gods as black clouds swirled above them. The air smelled foul, of anger and betrayal mixing in as Hinata flew through the broken golden gates. Koutarou caught sight of a broken pair of sunglasses on the side, his eyes searching for his father when he saw three Titans standing over what appeared to be a giant mountain.</p><p> </p><p>“I will find you. And I will kill you,” Zeus’s voice boomed even as Koutarou approached, his heart aching to see his father for the first time. Zeus was slowly being covered up by a mould made of rock, ice and lava, burying the king deep underneath as Sakusa floated above him in a throne, sipping a cocktail in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Try me,” he grinned as Koutarou growled, retrieving his sword from his side as he yelled, “Oh really? I was just thinking of kicking your ass!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa spat out his drank, spluttering as he saw the young boy hovering in the air. Hinata made a dive towards the procession of gods, some of them throwing up their heads as one of them yelled, “Hey, its Koutarou!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s grown so big!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey! Let’s get this party started, shall we?!” Koutarou yelled as he broke off their chains, his sword slicing through them as the gods cheered. Ares cracked his knuckles as Osamu gulped, already moving to run away as Ares yelled, “You aren’t getting away that easily, you damned foxes!”</p><p> </p><p>A group of war gods charged at the twins as Koutarou flew back towards Zeus, Sakusa already standing up in his throne as Koutarou shouted, “This is for Akaashi!” He slammed a punch into Sakusa’s jaw, the god groaning as a tooth fell out. He collapsed in his throne, the dark tendrils warping ever so slightly as he held his face, his eyes livid as he yelled, “Don’t you dare touch me with your filthy hands!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha just did!” Koutarou laughed as he let go of Hinata, somersaulting through the air to land on top of the mound to free Zeus. He cried out as he pried the rock apart, light shining from inside as the king of the gods burst through it, golden light shining through the sky as he yelled, “Hey hey hey! Guess who’s back bitches!”</p><p> </p><p>The Titans growled as they began to retreat, Zeus clicking his tongue as Konoha flew above, a cluster of thunderbolts in his hands as he shouted, “Special delivery!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now we’re talking!” Koutarou yelled as his father grinned, rolling back his shoulders as he snatched up a thunderbolt, twirling it in his hands as he grinned, “Hey hey hey! Let’s see what these babies can do!”</p><p> </p><p>He hurled them at the Titans, the Titans shouting and flaying as they tried to get to safety. As his father pelted them with thunderbolts, Koutarou took the chance to jump down, his eyes set on the tornado Titan swirling before him. he snatched it by its tail, grunting as he whipped it around. He could hear the Titans shouting as they were sucked into the vortex, Zeus throwing in more thunderbolts in for good measure as lightning fizzled inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go of it son!” Zeus yelled as Koutarou yelled, his arms swinging the vortex into outer space. There was the sound of a sonic boom as the sky exploded in a shower of light and sparks, signalling the end of the Titans as Zeus yelled, “Hey hey hey! We did it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey!” all the gods shouted as Koutarou grinned, joining in the chanting as his father clapped him on the back, “Ah my son! Good to see you like this! Was getting a little worried about how big you’re actually are!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad!” Koutarou cried out as he leapt into his father’s arms, the god smiling as he stroked his son’s hair. He was about to say something when he heard the sound of a chariot racing through the air, Zeus pulling Koutarou to the ground as Sakusa raced above them. He swooped over to the battered bodies of Osamu and Atsumu, scooping the twins up as they made their way back to the Underworld. As Sakusa turned his head, the twisted smile on his lips made Koutarou’s freeze as Sakusa shouted, “Don’t think you’ve won this war yet! You have a precious someone dying to see me!”</p><p> </p><p>As they zoomed towards the underworld, Hinata let out a chirp as Koutarou clambered on, his mind going back to Akaashi lying on death’s door as he raced towards the earth. The gates of Olympus faded behind them as they raced towards Fukurodani, Koutarou begging for the gods to spare his lover's life as he prayed.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi. Please… please be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Deep in the underworld, Ennoshita, Nishinoya and Tanaka hovered over a hovering image. Akaashi lay ashen on the ground, his face contorted with pain as Kuroo tried his best to treat him. The satyr rubbed a hand over the boy’s own, whispering that Koutarou would be back and that he would be safe as Ennoshita sighed, bringing out the scissors as they glinted in the light.</p><p> </p><p>Even after so many years, he still couldn’t get used to this.</p><p> </p><p>Dying at an old age or disease was one thing.</p><p> </p><p>Dying because of a wound you got trying to protect your loved one is even worse.</p><p> </p><p>Ennoshita brought up the scissors as Tanaka and Nishinoya held the string in front of the image. Akaashi let out a cough as Ennoshita clicked the scissors together, bringing it closer to the boy as he heard Kuroo’s voice speaking, “You will be alright, Akaashi. Hold on.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s eyes fluttered open for a brief moment as he stared up at the sky. His dark blue eyes were now fading as he smiled, as though knowing his lover would not make it in time as he whispered his name, Ennoshita slowly bringing the blades together as the boy whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of snipping thread filled the air as Akaashi took his last breath, his hand falling limp in Kuroo’s as the satyr sobbed, holding onto his hand as Ennoshita brought the scissors down. He didn’t have to look up to see Akaashi’s soul passing above him, his face contented from having saved Koutarou’s life as he went to join the countless other mortals in the underworld.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Chikara. You ok?” Nishinoya asked as he patted his friend’s arm. Even though they were Fates that controlled the lives of mortals, they still felt pain once in a while for someone dying. Ennoshita was no exception, being the most fragile of the three. Even though he didn’t have the eye with him now, he knew his fellow Fates were looking at him with worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. Let’s watch some of Kiyoko-san’s videos. They’ll help,” Tanaka murmured as the three Fates winked out of existence, as though the fact that a boy who was fated to be with the son of the king of the gods hadn’t just passed away.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. To survive, you would have to be a god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wohoo we're at the second last chapter of this series. Phew, its been a long month or so since this fic started and I'm so glad and sad at the same time that it's coming to an end. The final chapter will be out tomorrow so stay tuned!</p><p>This was actually one of my favourite chapters to write so hope you guys liked it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koutarou could feel his heart break even before he had landed beside Kuroo and Akaashi. As he slowly slipped down from Hinata’s back, he saw Kuroo’s body hunched over Akaashi’s, shielding the boy from view as he slowly approached the two. Kuroo’s ears pricked up as he sensed his arrival, the satyr turning to shake his head, “I’m so sorry… I tried…”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou didn’t say a word as his friend moved to the side, revealing a pale Akaashi lying on the ground. His eyes were closed, making him look like he was sleeping. He had a small smile on his face, Koutarou reaching out to stroke his cheek before letting the tears flow.</p><p> </p><p>He felt so cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi,” he whispered as he pulled the boy against his chest, sobbing hard as he gripped onto the material of his chiton. Kuroo sniffled next to him as well, Hinata turning into his pocket-size version to hop onto Koutarou’s shoulder and nuzzle his cheek. The little bird let out a sad chirp as his master cried, Kuroo trying to pry him away from Akaashi’s body as he whispered, “I’m sorry. Some things you just can’t change…”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou let out one last sob before placing his lover’s body onto the ground, sweeping his hair aside before planting a kiss on his cold forehead. Koutarou tried not to think of how insane his plan was; but if it was for Akaashi or Kuroo, Hinata and all of his friends, he would literally go to hell and back for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they can.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Osamu and Atsumu knelt before Sakusa, the god growling as he lashed out across the room. What used to be the strategy room had been turned into a dump; tables were thrown all over, maps ripped to shreds and the constant yelling of Sakusa made the twins flinch.</p><p> </p><p>“We were so close!” he yelled as he slammed a hand into the wall, effectively creating a hole in it. He hadn’t bothered to use a mask to cover his face, fuming too hard to even care as Atsumu spoke up, “On the bright side, Akaashi is down here with us right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t give a shit about that boy! He made a deal that couldn’t even save his mother! She was destined to die! No one can overrule death!” Sakusa snapped as a throne formed underneath him, his body sinking into it as he let out a groan. Shit, why did everything go wrong so horribly fast? He had been so close to victory and because of one stupid, noisy idiot, his plan went to shit.</p><p> </p><p>The floor rocked as the twins looked up, Sakusa barely even flinching as a hole tore through the wall. There was a roar as Kyoutani stood before them, his three heads snapping and growling as the boy standing on top yelled, “Surprise uncle!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa felt like he was going to melt as Koutarou gave Kyoutani a pat on the head before jumping down from the dog, the gatekeeper giving out a low whine as Koutarou walked towards Sakusa. Sakusa didn’t flinch as Koutarou snatched him by the collar, yanking him close enough for Sakusa to smell the dirt and death of Akaashi on him as his lips curled, “Oh, the smell of death suits you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Akaashi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Down with the rest of the dead. Don’t worry, he will be fine. His memories are intact from the time he died and he will always remain as he is for eternity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let him go!”</p><p> </p><p>“No can do. Once you’re dead, you’re dead. Even as the death god, I can’t bring them back.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou smashed a fist into Sakusa’s face, Sakusa grunting as a tooth fell out. The twins stood up to help as Koutarou flashed a snarl at them, the twins cowering away as he returned his attention to Sakusa, “Let. Him. Go!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t wait for an answer as he marched Sakusa down the hallway. The god unwittingly led him towards the Styx, the sounds of the dead wailing and calling for release making Koutarou’s skin crawl as they finally arrived at their destination. Below them, a large sinkhole was swirling before them. Thousands of souls were being sucked into the bottom never to be seen again, their mouths agape as they cried out for help. Sakusa let out a smirk as Koutarou got to his knees, shouting as he saw Akaashi floating below, the boy’s eyes closed as Koutarou screamed, “Akaashi!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Sakusa muttered as Koutarou plunged his hands into the water. He cried out in horror as he saw his skin withering into that of an old man’s, his skin flappy and ageing as he yanked them out. As soon as he did, his hands returned to normal, Koutarou almost breathing a sigh of relief when Sakusa said, “You want to save him? You have to get him out yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou bit his lip as he saw Akaashi floating further away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“How about this? Let me take Akaashi’s place and set him free.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You’re willing to swim in the river of the dead forever because of one boy who betrayed your trust?” Sakusa smirked as Koutarou growled, “As if a god of death would ever understand anything about love.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I don’t? I yearned for the touch of another for centuries. Everyone avoided me like the plague because of the job I do. Now, you’re telling me I don’t understand such a concept? Look at you, willing to sacrifice yourself for one boy because of love when you have the chance for immortality?” Sakusa chuckled as he nodded to him, “Alright then. You get him out, he lives. You stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence as he dove into the water, feeling the cold embrace of the Styx seeping into him as he swam. Oh shit, he felt like he was going to die as he paddled towards Akaashi. Souls tried to grab onto him as he moved, his body slowly going weaker as he kicked. His fingers began to shrivel before his eyes, his bones turning into dust as his vision faded. His skin grew taunt on his face as he held his breath, beginning to feel his lungs shrinking.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi floated a few feet away, his body getting further and further even as Koutarou paddled. He soldiered forward, kicking as best as he could as he reached out. Internally, he was screaming to get out of the water and onto land, away from this death trap but after everything that Akaashi had done to him, he still loved him.</p><p> </p><p>Now he knew why people used the words “Till death do us part.”</p><p> </p><p>Even if one of them dies, Koutarou would never stop to bring him back to him.</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou let out a final cry as he reached out for Akaashi, the last of his energy spent as he felt himself closing onto ghostly hands. He closed his eyes as he smiled to himself, glad that he would finally be able to repent for saying all the harsh things to Akaashi before when a golden light filled the Styx, his body slowly rising into the air as he heard Akaashi’s voice speaking to him, “Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we haven’t got all day! The concert is tomorrow and we need to get prepared!” Tanaka groaned as Nishinoya held out the string of fate for Ennoshita to cut. Tanaka sat in the corner of the room, arranging the various merchandise they needed to bring to Kiyoko to sign the next day, the other two Fates grumbling at how they wished they could just take the day off. Too many souls had come in that day from the attacks of the Titans up in the mortal world and as stupid as it sounds, even string cutting can be a taxing job. Nishinoya grumbled at how much his hands ached from holding the string for so long and Ennoshita swore that the scissors needed to be sharpened soon.</p><p> </p><p>Floating in a watery image was Koutarou, his face growing older by the second as he swam through the river Styx. In all his years of seeing idiots, Ennoshita had never seen someone as stupid and brave as Koutarou. No god would even think of swimming in the Styx; swimming with the dead is a death sentence for even an immortal. The river would zap every ounce of life you have, slowly turning you into a husk of your former self.</p><p> </p><p>Not like he was to complain about his job.</p><p> </p><p>He brought the scissors to the string as he got ready to cut, snipping the blades together as he brought it towards the image. Ah, what a way to end the life of a hero. He thought this one might live a bit longer than the others, but guess he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>The blades clashed together as he snipped the string, only to find that it had turned a bright gold. Nishisnoya gaped as Ennoshita tried to cut the string several more times, Tanaka looking up from his work as he called, “Hey! Don’t go cutting it so many times!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the thing is, the damn thing won’t cut!” Nishinoya yelled as Tanaka shouted, “Just sharpen the scissors!”</p><p> </p><p>“These damn things are supposed to cut through anything!” Ennoshita groaned as he tried snipping again, only to find the string wouldn’t cut. As the image of Koutarou slowly began to glow, his mouth fell agape even though he didn’t have any eyeballs to see what was going on. He didn’t have to be a genius to know what was going on; this has happened before in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Up above, Sakusa could only gawk as Koutarou emerged from the Styx, golden light pouring from his body as he climbed to the top. His skin slowly began to knit themselves back together as golden eyes glared at Sakusa, the man trembling as he sputtered, “No way. It can’t be. There was no way you could have survived. You would have to be…”</p><p> </p><p>“A god?” Atsumu and Osamu piped as Sakusa let out a yell, the sight of Koutarou’s godhood blinding him as the hero stepped forward. Akaashi lay in his arms, his ghostly form leaning against his chest as Koutarou pressed a small kiss to his forehead. The smile on his face was soft as he held the boy tightly as though he would float away at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home,” he smiled as he walked past the three gods. The Miya twins let out shrieks as they hid behind Sakusa, Koutarou barely batting an eye at them as Sakusa growled, “You’re not going to try and kill me or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou paused in his steps, his back turned to Sakusa as he said, “No. But I think this would suit you just fine. Have a nice swim.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa let out a yell as Koutarou punched him in the face, hard enough to send him flying into the Styx as he cried out for help. The water seeped into him, turning his body into a slimy mess as he choked, the souls of the dead gripping onto him as he screamed, “No, anything but this. The filth. The death… help!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a splash as Atsumu dove into the water, reaching to hold onto Sakusa as they were sucked deeper into the Styx. The current was too strong and Sakusa was already weakened. The feeling of the dead on his skin made him shudder, wanting to peel off everything off his body as Atsumu tried to drag them up, the fox kicking his legs as Sakusa whispered, “Why? Why do this for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? People do crazy things, when they’re in love.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa gasped for air as they broke the surface, Osamu pulling them up with rope as Sakusa choked. His body felt so filthy, his body grimy as Atsumu scooped him up in his arms. The fox looked just as battered as he was, although the smirk still remained on his face as he carried the death god bridal style into the palace.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s get some sleep. We need it.”</p><p> </p><p>After all the plans he had made, Sakusa was slightly happy that it all failed. If it meant he could continue being with Atsumu like this in their own little world, he would take the failure without any grumbling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for the finale of The Adventures of the Hero Bokuto Koutarou, coming to you tomorrow in about 24 hours.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A confession and happy endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I can't believe we're at the final chapter now. After about a month or so of writing this, the journey has come to an end. Gonna miss writing all these Disney fanfics but I will attempt to write another one in the future (actually have an idea of writing a Snow White au of Seijoh, that would be hilarious deciding who are the seven dwarfs).</p><p>Now, hope you guys enjoy the final chapter to "The Adventures of the Hero Bokuto Koutarou."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, Koutarou managed to find his way back to the mortal world. After being in the suffocating environment of the Underworld, he couldn’t help but feel an ounce of pity for Sakusa being all alone in the Underworld. The place reeked of misery and death; it was only natural for the god to want to rise up and take over Olympus where everything was so much better.</p><p> </p><p>The walk back to Akaashi’s body was slow. Every step felt like lead to Koutarou as he walked past damaged buildings and broken bodies. He tried not to think of the lives he could have saved if he hadn’t made the rash decision or the fact he wouldn’t have had to go to the Underworld if Akaashi hadn’t died.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he reached where Kuroo was tending to Akaashi’s body. The satyr turned to gasp, his eyes taking in the sight of Koutarou’s glowing body as the hero knelt before his lover, letting his soul drift back into his body as Kuroo whispered, “Hey bro… did you…”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t finish his sentence as a small gasp filled the air, colour returning to Akaashi’s body as the boy slowly opened his eyes. He took a breath as Koutarou smiled, reaching to raise him up as Akaashi turned to smile, “I didn’t know you glow this much, Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“It comes with the deal of being a god,” Koutarou smirked as he pulled Akaashi against him, his body trembling as he stroked Akaashi’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry for everything that happened. I wished I could turn back everything and take back those words.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. It's my fault. I should have…”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on you two! You just came back from the dead and now you’re apologising? Where’s the fun and happiness in a happy reunion?” Kuroo groaned as lightning flashed from the sky. Koutarou held onto Akaashi tighter as he felt them rising into the sky, Akaashi yelping as they floated higher and higher. Below them was a small cloud, bringing them up to the heavens as Kuroo was whisked away by Hinata. The bird chirped as he flew next to the duo, the smile on Koutarou’s face bright as they ascended into Olympus, the golden gates back to their original state as they opened to welcome them.</p><p> </p><p>Beyond, cheers and whistles echoed across the domain, gods and goddesses in every shape and size clapping as Koutarou stepped down from the cloud. He slowly lowered Akaashi to the ground, the boy wobbling slightly as a god fluttered towards them. He had wings on his sandals along with a bright smile on his face as he spoke into a megaphone, his voice echoing across Olympus as he yelled, “The main VIP of the event has arrived! Bokuto Koutarou!! Welcome to Olympus!”</p><p> </p><p>The gods cheered as Koutarou blushed, tears almost coming to his eyes from remembering the scene he had wished to see all those years ago. He had dreamed of something like this happening, the crowds cheering when they saw his face. Now, he truly felt like he belonged and was welcomed!</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, your parents are waiting for you,” the god grinned as he took off towards the top of the stairs, two figures glowing gold and pink waiting for him. Zeus grinned as he gave him a peace sign, the woman next to him looking radiant as she called, “My boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou turned to Akaashi for confirmation only to see the boy already stepping aside. He gave him a nod as Koutarou grinned, moving to run up the steps as he yelled, “Hey hey hey! I’m back!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey!” the gods roared as Koutarou slammed into his father’s arms, the big man laughing as he groaned, “Offff, you’re just as strong as I remembered.”</p><p> </p><p>A cough sounded as Hera tapped her son’s arm, the goddess smiling as Koutarou embraced her as well, albeit way softer than he did with Zeus as she held onto him, “My son. I’m so proud of you. I dreamed of embracing you like this for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>"Mum… oh man, I didn’t know you were such a beauty. Or hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you think you got your looks from?” she smiled as Zeus gawked, “Hey! He inherited my awesome looks!”</p><p> </p><p>“More like your bad speaking habits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dear!”</p><p> </p><p>The gods laughed as the two parents embraced their son. Koutarou had never felt so much warmth before, his body remembering the times when he was an infant being held close by them. Hera would be singing to him a lullaby as she held onto him, Zeus wrapping his arms around them as the family lulled off into sleep. Koutarou felt tears pricking his eyes as he embraced them, Zeus’s voice booming as he said, “You made it, son. You’re now a true hero.”</p><p> </p><p>"You did well in saving that young man,” Hera smiled as Zeus clapped his son on his back, “A true hero isn’t determined by his strength, but by the strength of his heart. Now, at last, you can come home, son.”</p><p> </p><p>The gates to the realm of the gods opened wide, revealing a huge city on the clouds. Koutarou didn’t have time to say anything as he was swept by a throng of gods, all of them shouting and clapping as they praised his bravery. Koutarou had never felt so much joy in his life but as he turned to smile at Akaashi, he saw the boy slinking away, his face turning to smile at him as he mouthed, “Congratulations, Bokuto-san. You will make one heck of a god.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou quickly broke past the gods as he rushed towards Akaashi, embracing him from the back as the boy squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I won’t let you go anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m a mortal. I will live and die soon. You will live forever with the gods.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi gasped as Koutarou turned to face the other gods, his golden eyes fierce as he said, “Thank you for giving me a place here. I know I worked hard to get my godhood back and be with you all, but…” Koutarou gently took Akaashi’s hands and pressed a kiss on his knuckles, the boy blushing as he said, “Life without Akaashi, a world without him, would be so empty. I never knew how it was like to love, but now I do. So… I wish to remain on earth with him. If you would give me permission to.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi blushed as Koutarou took to one knee, his hands clasping his as he said, “Akaashi, will you be by my side forever? Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered as he flung himself onto Koutarou, the hero letting out a grunt as Akaashi laughed, his laughter sounding like bells as he smiled, “Yes! A thousand times yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou cupped Akaashi’s face in his hands as he drew him into a kiss, the boy groaning underneath him as Koutarou smiled. Even as Akaashi looked into Koutarou’s golden eyes, he could see the golden halo disappearing from around him, Zeus and Hera smiling from the top as they embraced. They broke apart, Akaashi panting as Koutarou patted his cheek, “Too good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, Bokuto-san. It's embarrassing,” Akaashi mumbled just as Zeus boomed, “Now that that’s all settled, why don’t we celebrate? Konoha?”</p><p> </p><p>The winged god from earlier grinned as he twirled in the air, reaching to grab a microphone from his jacket as he donned some shades, “Alright Olympus! Are you ready to party??!!!” He clapped his hands as the crowd roared, the god smiling as he clicked his fingers. A cloud rose to reveal a set of beautiful men sitting on top, Konoha grinning as he pointed the mic to them, “Hit it, gentlemen!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Ah yeah!” the muses sang as the party went into full swing. Koutarou thought Fukurodani was crazy about parties but this… this was a new level of mad. Pools filled with wine, food from all over the world overflowing on tables, music blasting from every corner of the realm.</p><p> </p><p>This was the party of the lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna shout it from the mountaintops! A star is born. It’s a time for pulling out the stops, a star is born. Honey, hit us with a hallelu. The kid came shining through. Girl, sing the song. Come blow your horn. A star is born!”</p><p> </p><p>After partying for what felt like days, Akaashi and Koutarou finally managed to slip away from the crowd. They had to drag a rather occupied Kuroo from an annoyed blonde god with glasses, although the god didn’t seem to mind peppering Kuroo with love marks. Kuroo almost bit onto Koutarou for dragging him away from the god, who threw a name card at him and made a ‘call me’ sign at the satyr. Kuroo almost combusted at the sight, Koutarou snickering as they jumped onto Hinata and began their descent back to earth.</p><p> </p><p>“Come and visit us, alright!” Zeus yelled as Koutarou shouted, “Hey hey hey, of course!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a hero who can please the crowd, a star is born. Come on ev’rybody shout out loud, a star is born. Just remember in the darkest hours, within your hearts power for making you a hero too. So don’t lose hope when you’re forlon! Just keep our eyes upon the skies. Ev’ry night a star is right in sight a star is, burning bright a star is born!”</p><p> </p><p>As they descended into Fukurodani, they were met with a cheering crowd. The people chanted Koutarou’s name as he stepped down, helping Akaashi just as he was barrelled into by a group of people. Washio was crying as Onaga dragged snot across Koutarou’s chest. Even Shirofuki was sobbing quietly as Sarukui wailed, “Dammit! I thought you wouldn’t make it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey, have more faith in me!” Koutarou grinned as Washio patted him on the head, ruffling his hair as he grinned, “Damned owl bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not the hair!” Koutarou wailed as Akaashi smiled from the side. Hinata was letting out small chirps as people surged to give him pats, Kuroo still lying on his back as he mumbled something about the god he had been making out with earlier, his eyes in the shape of hearts. Akaashi was almost overwhelmed by the number of people in the streets, all celebrating the defeat of the Titans and Sakusa and he couldn’t help but feel a bit sad that now, he might never see her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Keiji?” a voice called as Akaashi’s heart fluttered, turning to see a woman standing nearby. She had the same dark blue eyes as he did along with wavy black hair. The smile on her face was wide as Akaashi opened his arms, allowing her to barrel into him as he sobbed, “Mum. You’re alive but I thought…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh just a few things here and there happened so I’m back!” she smiled as she pecked a kiss on his cheek, “Oh my baby boy. You’ve grown up to be so handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mum…” Akaashi groaned just as Koutarou let out a loud “Hey hey hey” before dragging over an elderly couple. Both of them were crying tears of joy as Koutarou embraced them, the smile on his face wide enough to break his face as Koutarou turned to grin, “Hey, Akaashi! Come meet my parents!”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s mother giggled as she wrapped her hands around her son’s arm, Akaashi turning red as she steered him towards them. Koutarou was pulling his mother and father into a hug as they walked over, the hero turning over to grin at Akaashi when he noticed his mother standing next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey is that your mum?! You look so similar!” he yelped as Mrs Akaashi grinned, “Oh I get that all the time. Now then, what's your relationship with my son? Its been a very long time since I’ve seen him this happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi turned red as Koutarou wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a kiss, Akaashi floundering like a fish as Koutarou grinned, “Oh? I’m his fiancé.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fiancé?!” his parents gasped as Akaashi put his hands over his face. He didn’t have to look at his mother to know she had a devilish grin on her face as she patted her future son-in-law on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oho. Now that’s interesting. When’s the wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure… it depends on Akaashi…”</p><p> </p><p>“Keiji.”</p><p> </p><p>Koutarou looked up as Akaashi’s eyes peeked from behind his fingers, the blush on his face still evident as he mumbled, “My first name is Keiji. If we’re going to be married, we should call each other like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi!!! You can call me Koutarou!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I prefer Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Thus began the journey of the hero Bokuto Koutarou, whose adventures have only just begun. With his friends and love by his side, nothing can stop him from seeing the sight he had always wanted to see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gosh this was a wild ride. Truly enjoyed writing and rewatching all of these aus and I hope you guys did too. Thank you so much for all of your support, especially Funzybuns. Your comments seriously make my day with how wild they can get and every time someone comments on how much they like really makes me feel my role as a writer has been completed.</p><p>Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoped you guys liked it! Had a blast just trying to write everyone as everything but I just couldn't picture picking some Haikyuu characters to be Bokuto's dad and mum (I'm like ok just gonna go with Zeus and Hera). And I just had to make the pretty setter squad as the muses (minus Futakuchi who is just too cool to not put him with the rest of them. Bless Kenma though for having to deal with those idiots). </p><p>I did write a SakuAtsu Greek centric story in the past which was why I thought hey, just make Sakusa king of the Underworld and let's see how it goes from there. </p><p>If you liked this story, hit the subscribe button for the latest updates and please leave some kudos and comments! They really make my day!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>